Polar Opposites
by Robin Gurl
Summary: FACE FIC. Does NOT pair up FrUk. Alfred and Matt fall very ill and Francis and Arthur have to get along to care for them. Chapter 8 has been uploaded. 10/15/12
1. Lonely

**Polar Opposites**  
**By Robin Gurl**  
**Chapter 1**

(So this is my first FACE fic..O.O it was seriously written at 2 am one night and when I woke up I realized how awesome it was, after a ton of feed back from friends. This story is being handwritten then typed, so updates may take a little longer, but from the response I've gotten on DeviantArt it's apparently worth the wait. Please be assured however that there is no FrUk, they merely get along to raise the twins. Yes I am aware that Matt and Alfred aren't really twins, but get over it, it's my story, I can put them how I want. :3)

I do not own Hetalia

**Reviews are like my anti-drug. Stories get updated quicker when I receive them. (Case and Point, I'm about to update Russian Roulette with Chapter 6! :3)**

* * *

"Alfred, really lad it's alright if you need to sit this one out." Arthur said, his eyes filled with genuine worry. The young country before him looked absolutely exhausted and out of sorts. Alfred wasn't usually one to fall ill either so to see him like this was different.

Alfred glanced at him with a half tired, half amused glance, "Ig, come on, I'm fine!" He was too tired however to dodge Arthur's left hand that came up out of no where to feel his forehead. He sighed rolling his eyes and waited for the all-knowing tsk noise to escape Arthur's mouth.

The awaited noise came a moment later, "You git, you should be in bed! You're burning up with a bloody fever."

"I have been for that past two days, I got bored and then r emembered we had a meeting – so of course I had to come."

Arthur felt his stomach knot up, "Why didn't you tell me you were ill? I would have flown right over to come take care of you."

The answer came and he wasn't expecting it, in fact it made his worry escalate. "Papa, said you were busy with business, so I took care of it myself, dude! I'm still alive, so don't worry!"

Alfred nor Matthew had called Britain or France Papa or Dad since they were little boys. Just hearing the lad call France "papa" caused him to choke. Still why hadn't Alfred let Matthew come over or even France? Between the four of them they knew Alfred was scared to be alone when he was ill, or at least that's how it was when he was younger.

"Pa- I mean Francis wasn't lying but I could have still worked from your home, it was just paperwork." Arthur sighed and pulled out one of the he chairs. "At least take a seat, you look like you're going to faint."

"Ig, I'm fine!"

"For me, sit." Arthur commanded.

Alfred sat down unsteadily and when he did the fatigue and exhaustion he'd been trying his best to hold in exploded. He undid the top two buttons on his uniform hoping it would help him breathe a bit better. It didn't, sweat also began running down the side of his face as he leaned back into the chair closing his eyes.

He heard Arthur sigh, "I told you, you needed to go home. Sorry lad but you look horrible."

"I can't," Alfred suddenly whispered. He blushed enough to where it made his cheeks seem even more flushed. He hung his head with embarrassment, "I'll…I'll be alone."

So Alfred hadn't grown out of it like England and France thought he did. Both the twins had been clingy to their adoptive parents as well as to one another up through their adult hood. In fact it had just been recently that they'd began doing things separately, mostly because Matthew had work and so did Alfred.

Though it seemed that while Matthew was still the same, Alfred had grown out of it in the past fifty years. Or so Arthur had thought up until now, he sighed stroking the sweaty blonde hair, pushing Nantucket out of the feverish blue eyes. "Why didn't you just say something?"

"Because, dude, we're. …we're always fighting…. I mean I know I broke away from you but Mattie did that to France and they are still close. I never wanted you to hate me, I just wanted to be my own country." The American visibly slumped after saying it; it was very obvious that he'd been holding that in for a long time. His defenses were low because of this sickness and he felt a couple of tears run down his cheeks out of frustration if nothing else.

Arthur found himself sitting down in the care next to the young country. At first he was feeling awkward since it'd been hundreds of years since Alfred had confided in him then his maternal instincts took over and he reached forward taking Alfred's hands into his own just like he used to when they lad was a boy and upset. "Alfred, lad, I've never ever hated you. I'm sorry if you've ever felt I have. Even when you broke from me, it wasn't hate, it was worry. I worry that everything will be ok and nothing bad will happen."

He felt Alfred's eyes on him and he continued, "Well I mean bloody hell you were still so young and wanted to go off on your own, so of course I was worried. I was dreading letters from over seas with news that you'd been hurt. Then to only realize it'd taken a month to get here so there would be no telling what state you'd have been in by then."

He smiled warmly into Alfred's direction, "Just like now with you being ill, I'm worried because I still love you. I raised you Alfred, I could never stop caring for you – the same with Francis, I'm sure we've been just trying to give you room to be your own person. Matthew has always been a bit shyer than you, so of course he's still close with us, he doesn't try to prove himself. But we'd love to have you close again, if you'd like – even if it's just talking with us, you'll always be my little boy."

The American smiled weakly nodding; he squeezed Arthur's hand not wanting to let go. His eyes closed and he sighed resigning to the fact that he was very sick and was only going to get worse if he didn't rest. "Iggy," He whispered weakly. "I wanna lie down, I don't feel so good." His voice sounded distant and far off, his grip faded on Arthur's hand.

Arthur's heart started to beat faster as he thought the worst then he realized the boy was just sleeping and sighed with relief. He started to go through his head of all the preparations he was going to have to take care of before they left. "Go on, take a nip, I'll call for us a car."

He watched Alfred sleep before walking out into the hallway walking right smack into someone. He opened his eyes growling, "Watch where you're – Francis."

"Oui, Angleterre, why are you here so early?"

"I could ask you the same question, Frog." Then Arthur stopped himself; he needed to be civil with the Frenchman for Alfred's sake. He held up his hands in defeat and sighed looking the opposite direction, "I'm sorry, it's been a trying day."

France's eyes widened, Arthur hadn't apologized to him in at least 500 years, not since they were together to raise the twins. "Alright you, what iz going on? You are never dis nice to me."

At first it didn't look like Arthur was going to respond then he did. Not in the way Francis had expected. He hugged France. "Blast it all if Alfred isn't ill, he thinks I hate him and that you are ignoring him. He's still afraid of being alone, terrified to death of it actually and all we've done is leave him alone." He then started to throw his fists into France's chest. France caught his hands and Arthur sighed tears pricked in his eyes, "I …I just don't know what to do, Francis. That boy is really hurting."

"Angleterre, stop beating yourself up over dis." France didn't seem phased that Arthur was upset and only tried to soothe the hurt deep inside.

"I can't." Arthur said, he buried his face in his hands for a few moments trying to regain composure. He felt defeated and tired, "I….I feel like we've let him down."

France sighed petting the blonde hair getting a glare from Arthur. "We never let him down, Arthur. We just let him grow, he's turned into a fine Gentleman."

"Who thinks his family hates him and doesn't love him anymore. Francis you didn't see the look in his eyes earlier, I haven't seen him this terrified since he was a child." France then pulled England into an awkward hug and Iggy being to exhausted let him for just a bit.

"Are you sure it's not just dat he is ill?"

"Positive." Arthur responded blushing hotly and pulling away from the other man. He shoved France's hands back and sighed, "He looked as if he'd burst into tears if I let go."

France himself was beginning to get worried as well, "He called me a week ago and asked if you were busy, I told him that you had your hands full with the new prime minister that was to be voted in and then offered to come over instead but he declined." His eyes narrowed. "He didn't sound right but I figured he waz just a bit tired."

"He's been alone and sick for that long? I'm surprised Matthew wasn't there, usually one can feel the other's pain." Arthur mused aloud leaning against the wall. He hung his head sighing, "What the bloody hell are we going to do? I've a terrible feeling something is wrong with Matthew as well."

"We will first take care of the son we got with us now. Alfred needs the both of us; let's not let him down. Then once he's situated and in your capable hands, I will go see about Matthew."

* * *

"_No! Papa! Father!" Screams were coming from the twins' room; both Francis and Arthur ran up the stairs unsure about what was going on. It was midnight way past the children's bedtime, which meant it was most definitely a nightmare. _

_Arthur opened the door and heard little sobs coming from Alfred's bed. He watched as Francis walked over and carefully touched the boys head reassuringly, "Mon Cher, what is wrong?" _

_Two little arms reached out with another sob wrapping themselves around the adults' neck. With no other action available, Francis picked up the small boy and held him close. He started walked back to Arthur and then together the three of them walked out of the room so Matthew could sleep. _

_Arthur did watch the other twin for any sign of movement but got nothing more than a sleepy sigh as he curled close with the white bear he'd gotten for Christmas last year. Closing the door behind him he saw that Francis and Alfred weren't there, he decided they must have gone downstairs and so he made his way to the living room. _

_When he got there he saw Alfred sitting on Francis' lap wiping his eyes sleepily still hiccupping and sobbing. "Bu... But you were gone...you left me...you did…please Papa don't leave me….I won't be a bad boy I promise…Father left too…" _

_Arthur sighed pressing two fingers to his temples; lately these nightmares had been going on almost every other night and each time they got worse. He walked over and sat on the couch beside the two and almost immediately Alfred switched parents and climbed into Arthur's arms hugging him tightly. "Alfred, it was just a dream, lad. No one has left you and no one will." He stroked the back of the boy's head as little sniffles still came out but the crying was gone. _

_Francis joined in with the comfort and laid his hand on the small back rubbing circles in it, "You weren't a bad boy, you've been a very good boy. Don't worry." _

_Alfred just clung to Arthur still not wanting to let go. Arthur smiled and soothingly responded to the tight hugs with, "Now, lay your head on my shoulder and go back to sleep, I'll hold you for a little while longer." The tight grip Alfred had on his father slowly relaxed and Arthur felt him go limp, burying his tiny hands instead into the green sweater vest, gripping the soft fabric afraid to let go. _

_After he was sure Alfred was asleep Arthur glanced worriedly at Francis, "These nightmares have been going on for far too long, I'm really getting worried about the lad." _

_Francis had no other response but to nod knowing how the other nation felt. He helped Arthur stand up keeping a steady soothing hand on Alfred's back as the two of them walked quietly back into the twin's room to check again on Matthew. There had been no change thankfully and France gently stroked the side of the pale face then covered him back up. _

_In Arthur's arms little Alfred started to whimper again and the two adults sighed but walked back into the sitting room, realizing this was going to be another long night. "Shh, my boy, everything is alright, we're both here." _

"_He's right, darling, we're here."_

* * *

"We're here Alfred, both of us." Arthur's voice broke through his sleepy haze and he opened his eyes to see Arthur and France both hovering over him. Was this a dream? It had to be, his adoptive fathers didn't get along anymore.

"You silly boy, next time tell me you are feeling ill so it won't get this bad, oui?" France exclaimed sighing.

Alfred realized this was indeed reality and he was still in the same chair he'd fallen asleep in earlier and in the conference room. The meeting, had slept through it? Aw man, he'd never live that down now. "The meeting..." He whispered, he was still really tired and wanted to go back to bed.

Arthur shushed him with a smile, "We've canceled the meeting and called for a car, it's on its way over here. Then it will drive us back to my house in London where you will be staying until you are completely well again."

Alfred nodded slowly trying to figure everything out. His head was spinning with questions he was too weak to ask. Instead he just smiled, his eyes half closed, his head hung down on his chest as he fell asleep again. He felt safe again, just like he used to.

"He looks peaceful again." Arthur said with relief. "He almost looks younger than he really is. I know he's grown up and a powerful country but I'll always see him as my little boy."


	2. Back Home

Polar Opposites

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 2

(Just remember that it's not nor will it be FrUk 3)

I do not own Hetalia

He woke up to the temperature change and noticed he was in a different setting. He looked around confused as he realized he was in a car. He sat up quickly and winced as a headache caught him off guard, dizziness took a turn at his senses as well and he couldn't figure out why his vision was so blurry. He reached up to his eyes and weakly felt at his face confused.

"It's alright, darling, I 'az your glasses. We didn't want them to get broken, oui?"

Alfred lifted his head out of his hands and tried one more time to look around. Why was he in a limousine with France and England? The last thing he remembered was feeling kinda out of it today but he just chalked it up to not being completely well after last week. He nodded at France then looked to Britain who only smiled warmly at him, a smile he hadn't seen since he was little.

Ok, what the hell was going on here? He closed his eyes leaning back against the seat moaning. First, there was the apparent meeting that he either slept through or got kidnapped out of. Which of course made no sense, Arthur was a stickler for being at every meeting unless it was life or death. There was no way he'd participate in something like this and with France of all people. The two countries hadn't gotten along since he and Mattie were kids. Mattie. He sighed rolling his eyes, "Ok," He laughed weakly, "Matt called you guys didn't he? I told him I'm ok, it's just a cold."

Arthur glanced to Francis wide eyed who shrugged back, then he crossed his arms. "You were the idiot who came to the meeting claiming you were ok then nearly fainting on me." Quietly he added "And nearly gave me a bloody heart attack."

Francis calmly reached behind Alfred and squeezed Arthur's shoulder. Arthur then calmed down regaining his composure, remembering Alfred truly was ill, it just seemed the nap did him some good. "Lad, we're taking you to my home to rest until you are better. You worried us earlier, you called France, papa."

This time Alfred blushed bright red, he had nothing to say to that since he really didn't remember anything, "Sorry, dude, didn't mean to worry you." His voice came out scratchy and a bit hoarse, he sighed, so he was still sick as a dog.

Francis butted in before Arthur could and patted Alfred's thigh, "Mon Cher, don't say sorry. We raised you, it'z our job to worry."

Alfred tried to smile but the throbbing in his head was hurting. A chill ran through his body and he tried to hide it, he had thought his fever would have gone down by now. He took a deep breath trying to hide his pain, little did he know there was no need to.

"And by the way, no one should be at home by themselves when they are ill." Arthur said then he rolled his eyes, "I may despise Francis but if I were ill he'd be better than no company at all."

"Aww, I'm so touched Anglietere, you do love me."

"Don't get your hopes up, Frog."

Alfred then just laughed weakly and wound up coughing. They were wet and sounded like they hurt but he was still smiling. "You two are never –cough- ending –wheeze- amusement." The coughing subsided but he was tired again and leaned back into the plush seat, memories of the past few weeks catching him off guard. The uneasy anxiety of being left alone started to build up and make his stomach do flips. He didn't want to be alone, not like he had been, no one there to talk to or ask if he was alright, even if it was his fault for not asking. He hadn't eaten a real meal in god knows how long because he had been too weak to get up.

He felt a hand on his forehead bringing him back to reality, the random energy rush he had earlier was gone completely. He heard Arthur's voice as he tried to open his eyes again to let them know he was ok, "The fever is back. Just relax, lad, we aren't going to leave you."

"Earlier you were talking of Matthew, how is he doing?"

Alfred weakly turned his head to the direction of France's voice, his eyes barely opening. Damn he was so tired now, this was getting old quick.

"He's exhausted, Francis, let him sleep." Arthur exclaimed.

"I..I haven't heard from him for a long time.." Alfred suddenly whispered in a hoarse voice, his eyes clouded as he turned back to Arthur, this time laying his head on the other countries' shoulder. "Dude, ..if I'm sick..he's gotta be…poor Mattie."

"Don't worry once we get you settled I will go an' make sure 'es alright." France reassured rubbing the young man's back just like he used to. He met Britain's gaze, so they'd been right, Matthew was ill as well.

The rest of the ride was relatively quiet aside from the Alfred's heavy breathing, he stayed close to Arthur the rest of the way his head on the man's shoulder. Arthur would reach up and check the fever every fifteen minutes or so not liking how high it was getting. Sure they were nations and therefore able to withstand a higher fever than most humans but it was still not a good thing when one got that high.

He had started to drift off himself when he felt another hand taking his. He started to make a angry noise thinking it was France but then noticed it Alfred's hand. He squeezed back carefully and used his free hand to stroke the side of the other countries' cheek. "It'll be alright, Alfred, you're with us now."

* * *

The car arrived at the three story town house an hour later, the rain pattered on the windshield and ran down the windows, Arthur sighed, he had hoped the showers would stop at least long enough for him to get Alfred inside. He watched as France hopped out with the giant black umbrella and opened it hurrying to their side of the car.

The car door opened revealing Arthur and a half coherent Alfred. "We're here, lad, just hang on to me, we'll get you inside."

"Really, Anglietere, 'e is ill, 'old the umbrella. 'e maybe too heavy for your weak arms to carry but 'e can't be too heavy." Francis thrusted the umbrella into Arthur's hands who climbed out rolling his eyes. "Making 'im walk izn't very nice."

"If you drop him, I'm going to pop you upside the head, Frenchy." He threatened. "And of course he's heavy, he's a grown man and well bloody hell all of those hamburgers he eats has to go somewhere." But then he went silent, his eyes widened as Alfred was picked up easily in a cradle carry by Francis. "How did you..." He trailed off then found himself chuckling, "Francis you never cease to amaze me. Are you sure you've got him?" He held the umbrella high in the air to cover Francis and Alfred to keep them dry.

"Oui, he's actually rather light." As soon as he said that they both realized at the same time what that meant. "I don't want to know 'ow long it'z been since 'e's eaten…"

Arthur pushed the heavy wooden door open and shook out the umbrella, "I will go to the kitchen and make some vegetable soup with some tea."

"I'll carry 'im to the guest room, then."

"No, carry him to my room, the bed is softer and the light is better." To himself he also added 'And it's big enough for Matthew to join him when the time comes.'

Upstairs Francis sat Alfred down in the chair near the bed then quickly pulled the covers down. Alfred was barely coherent as the other country moved him to the bed helping him remove his shoes and the jacket leaving him at first in his military uniform.

France sighed and let Alfred lay back against the pillows as he walked towards the door and called down stairs, "Does he have any spare clothes, here?"

"Yes, top drawer in the guest room. He used to leave laundry here all the time so there should be some pajamas if nothing else."

He checked to make sure Alfred was going to be alright before he crossed the hallway to the guestroom. It had been centuries since he stepped foot in this house without getting kicked out, but he still remembered where everything was. The clothes were right where Arthur said they would be. He also found a hooded sweatshirt and a pair of socks.

When he crossed the hallway back into the now designated sick room, he walked to the bed and helped Alfred sit up. The other country weakly gripped Francis' shoulder, "I …I can dress…myself."

"Oh please, mon cher, you are ill. Let your papa help." Flawlessly he redressed the young man in the clothes he'd found, then helped him lay back down into the nice cool sheets. Covering him up he watched young country sleep before starting back down stairs. He stopped though when he heard a very faint 'papa'. Turning around he saw Alfred's eyes were barely open, "Oui, darling?"

"Don't leave..don' wanna be alone." The American whispered.

"I need to go see your brother, no? Let me go get your father and he will be able to sit with you." He squeezed Alfred's hand that had managed make it out of the blankets not liking how sweaty it was. "Just rest, Arthur will be up soon."

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen Arthur's mind was racing about what could be wrong with Alfred. Sure the recession was hitting him hard but was it that hard? The other countries were being hit just as badly but they weren't falling as ill, no more than a couple of colds here and there. He sighed, obviously there was a lot Alfred had neglected to tell him.

He finished cutting up the vegetables then dropped them into the big stew pot along with the red tomato sauce before turning the burner on low. This was about the only thing he could cook that was edible and for once Alfred had but no choice to eat it. However, this time there was no satisfaction in forcing the younger country to eat his cooking.

He wasn't angry at the other nation, really, he was just worried sick that Alfred had kept it to himself for so long. Did Alfred really not trust them and really thought his family hated him?

His hands started to shake out of frustration and he nearly sliced his finger open with the knife when two pale hands caught his own. "Mon Cher, be careful, don't spill any blood." Arthur found himself blushing out of embarrassment. He yanked his hands out of Francis' grasp then dropped the knife on the cutting board distracting himself by starting the water for the tea.

"You're obviously still worried, I'm telling you Arthur, Alfred just needz to rest an' get well." The blonde responded finishing the herbs that Arthur had started on. He then picked up the cutting board and carried it over to the boiling pot brushing them into the stew. Then he stirred it with the spoon nearest the stove.

"What are we going to do if they are both ill? I mean we can't keep them separated if Matthew is ill as well but making him travel would be torture.

"Calm down, you are getting ahead of yourself. Watch the soup, I will go call Matthew, oui?"

He watched as France walked into the other room then was surprised to get a weak hug from behind. He jumped slightly but from the extreme heat he knew who it was. "Alfred, lad, what are you doing out of bed?" He turned around to face the younger man getting two feverish blue eyes close to spilling tears.

"It's lonely up there by myself." The young blonde responded.

"Well you look dead on your feet, love." He was happy that the young man had at least wrapped a blanket around his shoulders before coming down. He reached up and checked the fever, it was still raging. Smiling warmly he placed a kiss on the sweaty forehead, "Stay here with me then until I'm finished down here."

"Has Papa already left?" Alfred asked groggily.

Just as he said that France walked back in with the telephone. "Actually he's right here, Matthew. No, darling, don't sit up, just lay back down. There..now here is your brother."

Realization hit Arthur and Alfred at the same time. Alfred wavered on his feet feeling light headed, "Mattie's sick ain't he?" He felt Arthur squeeze his shoulder reassuringly as he took the phone and put it to his ear, "Ma..Mattie..?"

"How bad is it?" Arthur asked in a soft tone keeping his eye on the unsteady American.

"Bad. 'e's been in bed since last week. 'e said 'e'd fly over, 'e wants to be with 'is brother." Francis sighed before continuing, "If you want my 'onest opinion, I don't think they'll 'eal without each other."

They both heard soft footsteps and looked up to see Alfred holding the phone out to Francis again. "He's …not doing…so good."

"Go back to bed Alfred, I will finish making arrangements for your brother." Francis said soothingly, then put the phone back to his ear and walked into the other room.

"Come on lad, let's go back up stairs." Arthur said quietly ruffling the blonde hair. Alfred didn't budge his eyes were staring straight at the floor. "Alfred?"

The young American blinked back tears, "Mattie's sick 'cause of me, isn't he?"

"What? Alfred, what makes you say that?"

"It's true isn't it? I'm sick and so he feels what I feel…" He winced as his headache came back full force, his legs tiring out. He fell to his knees weakly his eyes barely open.

Surprised and worried Arthur knelt down pulling Alfred into a hug, "Don't you dare blame yourself for this, it wasn't your fault." Alfred broke down in his arms weakly clinging. "Oh, Alfred, it's alright. Matthew is ill because of the cold weather in Montreal. That is all, lad, I promise." Slowly he felt Alfred's grip relax and Arthur stood up keeping the younger country in his arms, "Now come sit at the table until I'm finished with the soup, then we'll go up together alright?"

Alfred awkwardly fell into one of the chairs at the table and turned his head weakly when Arthur let go, following his every move. Arthur sighed as he started to stir the soup, "Why didn't you tell us earlier about being lonely?"

"Well…just didn't know..what you'd say.." Alfred lay his head into his arms heaving wiping some of his tears away. "I thought I was going crazy at first, I mean …I started waking up wondering where everyone had gone, then one morning I just realized I was alone…"

"Just as I thought, this wasn't just a product of your illness?" Britain turned back around to see America shaking his head. He smiled softly taking a seat beside the other country, "If you'd told me before you were ill, I would have taken you seriously, I promise. After all when you were younger, we couldn't leave you and Matthew alone for very long." Arthur stroked the blonde hair pulling the blanket tighter over the shoulders. "We're not upset, love, I'm just glad you finally told us."

Alfred turned his head and smiled weakly Arthur's way, "Me too."

Arthur got up and went to stir the soup then decided to ask the big question. "So um, Alfred, how is your economy going?"

"What kind of question is that?" Alfred asked lifting his head.

"You are sick as a dog, love. It happens to countries when their economy gets bad, countries get sick. You weren't born when the plague hit Britain, I almost died and of course Francis got ill many times because of his country going bankrupt in the war." He turned back around briefly sighing, "I'm not saying telling me would make it any better but it could help ease your mind a bit."

"Eh, it's majorly fucked up.." Alfred finally responded after a few moments of silence. He coughed hoarsely a few times before responding. "I guess it does explain why I feel so bad. But as Mattie told me, it's just change and it has to get worse before it gets better, right?"

"Sometimes." Arthur started giving Alfred a loving smile. "But just remember if you need help, tell me alright?"

"You got it, dude." Alfred then yawned sleepily. "Is the soup almost done?"

"Almost, can you make it up the stairs by yourself or do you need help?"

Alfred's eyes widened with fear again and he didn't budge. "I don't want to go up-"

"I know that, lad, but obviously I can't carry you, two cups of tea and the soup. I can see magical creatures, Alfred, but that doesn't mean I am one." Arthur jested pouring two cups of soup.

Alfred smiled a little at the joke then continued to watch the older country put the said items on a big wooden tray. He sighed, if only he wasn't sick he could have carried that tray up for Iggy with ease. "I can make it up on my own."

"Are you sure? You look tired."

"If I got down on my own, I can get back up can't I?"

"Of course lad, of course." Arthur turned around this time to see Francis standing in the doorway. He put the tray back down noticing the other man's worried look. "Francis what's wrong?"

"Sorry Anglietere if I look a bit worried, Matthew told me to stay at 'ome with you two an' said 'e'd catch the next flight to London."

"He's going to fly all the way over here by himself while he's this ill?" Arthur exclaimed going wide eyed as the other country nodded. He then looked to Alfred who had dosed off with his head laying in his arms. "I knew he was too tired, can you help him back to bed please? I'll follow you up this time with tea and soup, would you like a bowl or a cuppa?"

"Oui, merci." The blonde Frenchman then walked over to Alfred and shook him awake, "Wake up, let's move you to the bed, darling."

Alfred weakly stumbled into the bedroom his blue eyes were half open and his legs felt as if they were going numb with each step. If he moved too fast he had to stop and let the dizziness pass before he could move again.

This had happened twice already, the first before they started the climb on the stairs, which had prompted Arthur to hurry up ahead of them and then watch warily from the top as France gently pushed Alfred up each step, since the lad had insisted he could walk. The second time had occurred right when he reached the top stair, the world turned sharply the opposite direction and he had collapsed on the landing breathing hard with his eyes clenched shut until the world stopped turning. After that he hadn't been able to see straight and he nearly passed out with each attempted movement towards his room.

Now he was barely coherent, he could feel France's grip on his waist had tightened and in all honesty the older country was holding him up completely. "Papa…mmm' sleepy…" He whispered hoarsely staggering forward.

"Hold on petit, we're almost there." He kept his grip on Alfred's waist watching Arthur who was quickly rearranging the pillows and pulling the blankets down, he held his gaze on Alfred and looked to be ready to go out and catch him if need be.

The blonde British man finally approached Alfred and took one of his hands into his, "That's my boy, just a few more feet."

Once at the bed they both helped ease the American into the warm covers. Even in bed Alfred's hand stayed grasped in Arthur's, afraid to let go. Arthur glanced to Francis, they both had the same grim look on their faces, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Sir, are you sure you're alright?"

He glanced up blinking a couple of times to see a woman bending over in front of him, her uniform looked familiar and then he glanced around remembering where he was. Oh yeh, he vaguely remembered taking a taxi to the airport and boarding a flight that was on it's way to London.

He smiled weakly trying to sooth his own fears, his arms unconsciously wrapped around the white stuffed bear in his arms, "I'm alright, thank you!"

It was obvious the flight attendant didn't believe him but went on her way leaving him behind. He sighed feeling sleepy again leaning towards the window side of his head, his head was supported by the plastic wall, his eyes closed and sweat ran down his cheeks. He took a deep breath trying to contain his emotions at bay, only a few more hours before he could curl next to his brother and rest. A few more hours and his family would be back together.


	3. Twins

**Polar Opposites**

**By Robin Gurl**

**Chapter 3**

(Here is chapter 3! I tried to focus more on Matt and I hope I did ok with him. Um, this is a FACE fic but purely for the family aspect. If any yaoi does pop out of it, it will most likely (99.99999%) be UK/UK and/or Franada. This isn't and nor will it be FrUk. You can imagine it to be if ya want, but it wasn't written that way.)

**NOTE: Since one of my chapters last time had a formatting mix up, let me know if the quotation marks start disappearing all over the entire chapter. O.O It happened with Russian Roulette and I didn't know it until I got literally screamed at (very rudely I might add) on Fanfictiondotnet.**

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing but the idea..o.O

* * *

Francis watched the scenery pass by him sighing, he glanced at his watch, 9:15 pm. Matthew would be arriving soon, he wanted to be there so the young man wouldn't have to over exert himself. He'd never voiced it out loud but seeing both of his …sons ill with the same illness (or so they thought) really concerned him. However, unlike Arthur he didn't vent his frustrations out loud – he merely kept his thoughts to himself. As a lover he was irrational and care free but as the parent surprisingly he was the calm and collected one. Arthur would never admit of course that he was the emotional one but Francis knew.

His phone vibrated in his lap and he flipped it open revealing a text from Arthur:

_He's finally asleep._

_Fever still too high._

_Text when you pick_

_Matthew up. Will call_

_If Alfred worsens._

He flipped it shut again sighing, annoyed at everything. His boys were ill and there was nothing he could do but watch them wither in pain.

"Sir, we've arrived at Heathrow." The driver announced pulling France out of his thoughts.

"Merci, please stay here and wait, I'll be back shortly with my son." France climbed out and headed inside not sure what to expect.

* * *

"Dad?" Arthur glanced up from his paperback removing his reading glasses. The raspy voice sounded scared.

"I'm here, lad." Two feverish blue eyes stared up at him, they weren't as bright and full of life as they usually were. He reached under the covers and took one of the sweaty hands into his.

"M..Mattie..?"

"Papa went to pick him up from the airport, he'll return shortly." He used his free hand to take the now luke warm compress and put it back into the chilled water basin sitting on the nightstand by the bed. Then he squeezed as much water as he could out before placing it back on Alfred's forehead.

Alfred winced at the temperature change but slowly relaxed trying to keep his eyes open. "Go on, close your eyes, it'll be awhile before they get back." Arthur soothed running a finger down one of the feverish cheeks. Alfred obeyed too tired to stay awake even if he'd tried. "That's a good boy, just rest." His heart couldn't take much more of his, it ached seeing the usual energetic young man in such a subdued sick state. He didn't want to think of how he was going to act when Matthew got here.

* * *

He walked off the plane and onto the tarmac, his book bag on one shoulder and his suitcase in his hand, his other arm was full with Kumajirou. His vision kept blurring in and out as he walked into the airport hoping to see a familiar face. At first he only heard a familiar voice, "Matthew, over here petit!"

He glanced to his right to see what he thought was France. "Papa! You didn't have to leave Alfred, I could have made it on my own." Even though he said this he was really thankful the other country had come. He hadn't been looking forward to the long drive to his father's house.

He sighed as France hugged him and held him tightly, "Don't be silly, mon garcon, Arthur is there." As he held the young country he noticed Matthew seemed just as sickly and frail as Alfred. He stroked the shoulder length blonde hair that was almost a match to his own then took the book bag off Matthew's shoulder and took the suitcase as well. "Now, let's go. Alfred is waiting for you, you can sleep on the way there."

"Mmm…sure Papa." Matt felt himself relaxing with each step he took. He was feeling weaker as well though, at first he was worried but then he quickly realized he'd been hiding how ill he was from everyone he knew. Now that someone knew and that he was safe and so was Alfred, he could relax. He stumbled into Francis nearly knocking them both over.

"Mon cher, you must be exhausted and with that fever as well." Francis tightened his grip around the small waist managing to not drop anything. "Next time you feel ill call me immediately oui? It pains me to see you in such a state, petit."

Matthew found himself smiling weakly, it felt so nice to hear his papa's voice again, whether or not he was being his usual overly dramatic self. "It's ok Papa, I'm feeling better now that I'm with you. After all Alfred is the one who needs the care.."

Francis sighed in relief and walked the young Canadian to the car, opening the door for him. He watched the young blonde climb in then slid in beside him, smiling as Matthew leaned into his embrace and promptly fell asleep nearly dropping his stuffed bear in the process. Knowing that Matthew didn't need the panic of losing the bear and worrying about Alfred, he merely wrapped his arms tighter around the smaller waist, keeping the bear in Matthew's arms and nodded for the driver to continue. "I know you're worried about your brother," He whispered brushing a kiss against the soft hair. "But you aren't feeling so well either, mon cher."

* * *

Arthur sat up straighter in his chair looking up from his paperback. He thought he'd distinctly heard the door open. He glanced back at the clock on the bedside and saw it said 11pm. Matthew and Francis should be back around midnight, so who could it be?

His eyes then moved to Alfred who was fast asleep, he couldn't yell without waking him up. But what if was an intruder? How was he going to protect himself and the sick lad in the bed?

Finally making up his mind he quietly stood up taking his reading glasses off and tip toed out of the room. He waited a few seconds to see if Alfred stirred, after seeing it was safe he hurried as quietly as he could down the stairs unsure of what to expect.

As he stepped down onto the wooden floor he heard muffled voices. He took a deep breath and walked towards the foyer, "Alright, who ever is there, prepare to meet your end!" He hoped he sounded scary enough because right now he sure didn't feel it.

"Father!" The soft familiar voice surprised him as a smaller person hugged him with a weak grasp. He relaxed as he realized who it was hugging the young man to him.

"My word, you both gave me a fright! Matthew, it's wonderful to see you." Then he reached up and checked for a fever noticing how the lad seemed to be in the same state as Alfred was.

He hugged Canada to him again sighing, "Next time don't you dare hide this from me, I've had about as many scares as I want for the rest of my life." He stroked the shoulder length blonde hair not liking how frail Matthew looked.

"Mon cher, we need to get you in bed. You shouldn't be on your feet in your state, oui?"

"Of course, what was I thinking making you stand?"

Matthew just laughed weakly not letting go of his father completely. As soon as he'd walked inside he'd been feeling worse and this time he wasn't surprised. "It's ok, Papa, just seeing you and father and being home – it gives me a bit of strength."

He and Alfred had always shared feelings, whether it was emotional or physical he always knew what Alfred was feeling and vice versa. When ever one twin got sick the other wasn't far behind. However, the further the distance the less the pain, it was when they got together that they both fell very sick and felt exactly what the other was feeling. He knew that was why Alfred had told him to stay away, hell he'd done the same thing.

"Well, are you up for a walk up the stairs then or shall one of us carry you? I'm sure Alfred will be wanting to see you."

"Father, really, I'm not a child. I can walk up the stairs myself." Quietly to himself he added, '_As long as Alfred doesn't do anything stupid and hit me with a wave of pain, I'll be fine.'_ Right now the pain was tolerable, he felt sick, but it wasn't like he was dying – yet. He knew once he got upstairs everything would change and they'd both be in pain.

Arthur frowned, he was still worried about Matthew. The young lad did look dead on his feet. He had the same dead lonely look that Alfred did. "At least let us help you up the stairs? You can change into some sweat pants before seeing your brother, get out of those jeans and into something comfortable."

Matthew just rolled his eyes but nodded slowly, "Alright, father, alright." He then wavered as a wave of physical vertigo rocked his world. He reached out and felt Arthur and Francis catch both his hands keeping him up right. "I need to see Alfred. He's very…very sick…I can feel it..." Matthew murmured wavering a bit in their grasp.

"It's because you are so close, oui? Maybe it is better if you don't see each other." France started but saw two wide blue eyes fill with tears. He watched as Matthew shook his head. "But mon cher, if it just gets worse-"

"No, I'll….I'll be ok…" He backed away fearfully, "Don't keep me away from Alfred, I don't think I'd be able to stand it."

"Alright lad, alright." Arthur glared at Francis and tried to grab Matthew's hand again. "Just calm down, no one is going to keep you from your brother."

"But, Arthur-" France started with a worried look. "Is this –"

He was interrupted as they heard weak moans coming from the bedroom upstairs and Matthew pulled away from Arthur and started up the stairs determined to see his brother. He got up four or five of the twelve stairs before he collapsed, falling to his knees, nearly falling back down them.

Arthur raced up the stairs and caught him before he fell, kneeling down and supporting him. "Matthew?"

"Alfred, you idiot….lay back ….down." Matthew whispered his eyes closing as he winced. "You're making us both dizzy." His stomach churned as well as he felt the sudden onslaught of his twins anxiety. "It's ok, I'm coming."

"What's wrong, lad, are you alright?"

"I need to see him, please help me." He was so distressed about his brother that Matthew failed to see his bear had slipped out of his arms. Both adults were too worried as well and so the white stuffed bear sat at the bottom of the stairs.

"Of course, Francis, go up and get Alfred to lay back down, we'll be up shortly."

"Oui." France stepped around the duo and hurried up the stairs leaving them behind.

* * *

Upstairs France walked into the room to see Alfred standing in the middle of the room shaking, there was a trail of blankets behind him. He was shivering and his blue eyes were glassy. "Petit, back to bed with you."

"But –pant- Mattie he's here…I can feel him."

"Oui, and he can feel you too quite strongly. You two are in the same house, Alfred, he's feeling what you do and obviously you are feeling the same. You're fever seems to have gotten higher. Let's go back to bed so Matthew can come up and see you." The tall Frenchman walked over to the sick man and took both of Alfred's hands into his.

Alfred only nodded silently and let his papa help him back to bed. Standing up those few seconds wore him out, but he could feel and sense his brother. "How bad is he?"

Francis covered him back up and sat on the edge of the bed. "As bad as you." Then he went silent as Arthur and Matthew appeared in the door way.

"Mattie…" Alfred whispered trying to sit up. "You look …gross dude."

Matt only smiled weakly letting Arthur help him to the other side of the bed. "I could say the same about you." He climbed in and immediately both of the twins turned towards one another. Matt tried to hold his brother but even sick, Alfred beat him to it.

Just the smell of his brother relaxed him. Finally he gave up trying to over come the other country and laid his head on Alfred's chest. In his own feverish state he didn't feel Alfred's fever though he knew it was there.

Arthur sighed sitting down in the chair beside the bed watching the twins as they drifted off to sleep, while they were together they almost looked well. "It's such a relief seeing the two of them together, even if ill, I don't have to worry how one is fairing and feeling bad that I can only care for the one in my home."

France nodded and smiled squeezing the other man's shoulder reassuringly, "Maybe with them being together they will heal faster, and if not having each other may at least give them the strength to get through it."

End Chapter 3

(W0000T! EPIC TWINESS! XD haha. Read Review Please?)


	4. Where's The Bear?

Polar Opposites

Chapter 4

By Robin Gurl

(Soo after a DEAR FRIEND sent me a wonderful video with a doujin on it called America's fever, I got sorta jump started to update….hehe. man that art is just beautiful, feverish Alfred is such a kink of mine. ^^; Alright, so today I had a sort of panicky day, we had a lot of tornados appear and wound up down stairs in first main huddled in a hallway for quite a long time. I panic easily and to calm my self down I write hurt/comfort. So this chapter maybe a little dramatic but hey I'm not the hospital because I hyperventilated, right? Um I did use Matthew a lot in this chapter and I'm actually quite pleased. :3 Thanks to a good friend who let me write it to her out on chat. )

I do not own Hetalia

Arthur awoke with a stiff back and noticed he was still in the twins room, he shifted a bit stretching then glanced to the windows. They were still closed because the twins were unable to withstand the bright sunlight, it hurt their eyes and made it hard for them to sleep properly. He saw sunlight through the tiny cracks in the shudders and realized he must have stayed there all night.

He stood up trying to crack his back into place and walked closer to the giant king sized bed. He'd gotten this bed a long time ago during his empire days, obviously the uses for it were obsolete now in his old age, but he was glad he hadn't changed to a smaller one.

The twins fit perfectly on it. In their sleep their bodies looked almost one as they fleshed against one another. Matthew's head as curled up on Alfred's neck, while Alfred lay his head on Matthew's shoulder. Their arms wrapped around the parts of one another that had been closest last night.

He leaned over the mattress and placed one of his hands on Alfred's cheek stroking it then doing the same to Matthew, "My poor boys, don't you worry we will find out what is wrong with you, I promise." Neither of them made a noise in return but he hadn't thought they would. He straightened back up trying to regain composure as he did he smelled a wonderful aroma that sort of smelled like breakfast.

"Bonjour, mon lapin." France appeared in the doorway smiling cheerfully. In his arms was a giant assortment of breakfast foods. They looked to be from America as well as European.

Arthur was too exhausted and worried to yell back at him for the nick name. Instead he just smiled, "Good morning. Is all of that food for them? I don't think they'll be up to eating much in their condition."

"Most of it is for us, actually. I brought them some bread and juice to try." He sat the tray down at the foot of the bed and smiled, "We 'aven't had a meal like this in a long time, too bad the boys are still out…"

"I was thinking Francis, maybe we should call Otis."

The Frenchman stopped dishing out eggs onto Arthur's plate and gave him a look of horror, "He's still alive?"

"Of course he's still alive, he was a country once. He just merged with Britain a long time ago." Arthur said rolling his eyes. "I'm serious, Francis." He sat back down in the chair and leaned over burying his face in his hands. "I have no idea what is wrong with them, the economy made sense at the time but now that Matthew is here and just as bad as Alfred, I just don't know."

France sighed and put the plate down at hearing Arthur's voice crack. "Anglietere," He started standing. He walked over to him and awkwardly rubbed his back, something he hadn't done since the boys were very young. "They've been ill before.."

"What kind of statement is that, Francis?" Arthur asked glancing up with wet red eyes. "Of course they were ill before, we kept them on the ship with us, but it was never this bad. You saw Matthew, he couldn't even walk up the stairs without being helped."

"Arthur, we've known about their ability to feel one another since they were born.."

"That's what you are chalking this up to? Twins feeling each other?" His voice got louder as he got frustrated, his eyebrows furrowed with that angry tone in his voice.

"Shh, don't wake them." France motioned for England to follow him out the door and into the hallway. "I am not chalking anything up, I'm just saying that we've watched one fall ill and the other fall right behind because they were in the same room. Remember when the twins were nine and Matthew had the flu, you tried your best to keep Alfred in the other room but then he went into Matthew's bed room and fainted?"

"Of course," Arthur hissed back blushing bright red. "I get your point but even if part of it is their ability, I don't buy that it's all of the problem. According to Alfred, Matthew was feeling ill long before he got here. What if it's something like the black plague all over again? What if they are dying, Francis and so are their people? I may despise how American's act but that certainly doesn't mean I want them dead."

"Arthur Kirkland," France started raising his eyebrows, "Listen to what you are saying. You've been in that room for far too long. They aren't dying, their people aren't dying, and they are just a bit under the weather."

Arthur glared at Francis before sighing and leaning against the wall. "I…I just don't know what to think any more, I guess I'm not thinking rationally anymore."

"And that is why you need to rest, oui?"

"There is no way I am leaving the boys, I am fine." The British man exclaimed.

"You look ragged, mon lapin, seriously go get some rest. I will stay with the twins until you return. I doubt they will awaken before you return. If you would like I could make you some Earl Grey and bring it to you?"

Arthur sighed and resigned to the fact that Francis was correct. He felt exhausted, and right now he knew he was no help to the twins if he didn't get some rest. "Yes, yes you're right of course…yes, that would be lovely, thank you. I will go to the guest room down the hallway and take a short nap."

Unknown to the other countries, Matthew and Alfred had both woken up and while too weak to sit up, they had heard every word. Matthew bit his lip and looked nervously at Alfred, "We did it again, eh?"

Alfred pulled the covers up over the two of them and he sighed sleepily, "We did what?"

"We worried, Father. Papa hasn't been able to force him to do a thing for a long time. Oh Alfred, we should have stayed at home." Matthew's voice was weak, barely there but Alfred could understand him completely.

Their hands intertwined and Alfred relaxed at feeling Matthew's face being near his. "Aw, it'll be ok, ya know Iggy, he o..over reacts about well you know everything.." Even though he said this, he felt bad, he hadn't meant to cause problems. "It'll be ok, Matty, I think they'd want us here instead of being at home alone.."

"Yes but….father didn't look well, what if we made him ill?" Tears were forming now in Matthew's eyes and he could only curl closer. "I don't like this, Alfred.."

"It's ok, I hate it too.." Alfred admitted wincing as a headache caught him off guard. His vertigo was making it hard for him to keep his eyes open.

"You're in pain."

"It's ok- just a bit dizzy." Then he let out a moan laying his head back on his pillow, his grip on his brother's hand grew weaker.

Matthew watched as sweat started to bead down Alfred's forehead, he sat up unsteadily and tried to reach for the bowl of water, Arthur had been using last night to wash them down. "Hang on, alright?" His finger tips touched the bowl and he reached a bit further weakly trying to grab the cloth. He got it but knocked the bowl over, it spilled onto the floor. In his fogged mind though he didn't care and instead put the dripping cloth onto his brother's forehead. "There," He whispered soothingly.

Even as he said that he could feel Alfred's anxiety was growing, his own was getting harder to contain as well. He didn't know what it was but he wanted to be anywhere but in here alone. The fear seemed to be sucking the air right out of his lungs. "Where do you…you think Papa went..?"

Alfred forced his eyes to open at the tremble in his brother's voice, it hurt so bad and made the headache worse but he was worried, "Mattie, c'mere, it'll be ok…he probably went to make Iggy some tea.."

How was Alfred hiding his fear so well? Matthew shook his head and pulled his knees to his chest letting go of Alfred's hand. His breathing was labored as he tried to calm down, that was when he realized, Alfred was too ill to be able to do anything about the anxiety. He was too weak to let it out.

"Mattie, just breathe, it'll be ok." Alfred tried to reassure him but he was unable to sit up. Instead he just reached out and grabbed the nearest body part, which happened to be an ankle. He squeezed it weakly, "Seriously, dude, it'll ok…" He felt a darkness trying to take over and he tried to fight it. "I'm…I'm..here.."

Matthew fearfully glanced down at feeling his twin's presence in his mind weaken. "Alfred? Alfred, are you asleep?" Panic gripped his mind and his stomach tightened as he shook his brother weakly. He reached out blindly for the one thing that could calm him down and it wasn't there. "Kumajiro…?" He whispered realizing it wasn't there. His knees went down and he looked over the side of the bed and saw nothing. Tears started to stream down his cheeks as he stood up nearly falling over and tried to run to the door way. Alfred was…was…he didn't know..but it wasn't good and Kumajiro wasn't there...Papa and Father had left them …he ran out in the hallway and collapsed to the ground, slipping on the hard wood floor. "Papa…Papa.." He whispered over and over again.

Right now he felt so very alone and so very tired. He wanted his life back, his family back, he wanted Kumajiro back, most of all he wanted his twin back. He heard hurried footsteps from the opposite hallway and glanced up weakly wiping his eyes with his red sweatshirt even though the tears just kept coming.

"Matthew, what the bloody hell are you doing out of bed?" The voice. It was father. He watched through watery eyes as Arthur knelt down and pulled him close.

"Father.." He whispered trying to hold back his cries. "You left us."

Arthur sighed and pulled Matthew closer to him stroking the blonde hair, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." He spared a glare down the stair way where he knew France was, even if he was down there because of the tea, he shouldn't have left them. He noticed the blonde hair was sweaty and pulled Matthew away long enough to survey the situation, the boys eyes were red from crying, his cheeks were stained with tears and red from fever. The Canadian nation was also heaving, breathing harder than he should be.

"Kumajiro…he's missing…" Matthew suddenly said choking on another sob. "And..and Alfred…he won't talk to me…I can't breathe…it's hard to breathe."

"Calm down, Matthew, take deep breaths, you're having a panic attack. I'm sure your bear is up in the room and Alfred is probably just sleeping."

"No!" Matt exclaimed panting as Arthur wiped more tears away. "I looked, he wasn't there. But Alfred…somethings wrong with him, usually…usually I can feel him very strongly….it got weaker earlier…."

"Francis, get up here now. Leave the tea." Arthur suddenly shouted standing up. "Stay here, Matthew, Francis will be up shortly. I'm going to go check on Alfred." France may have scoffed at the twins special abilities, but Arthur knew better. Too many times had he shrugged it off when they were children and learned the hard way to listen to the instincts.

As he entered the master bedroom he heard muffled footsteps from down stairs then a clammering as France ran up to gather Matthew in his arms. His heart was pounding as to what he could have prevented if he hadn't listened to that frog, France. He couldn't rest, not with Alfred as sick as he was. He shouldn't have listened to him. He ran to the bedside and saw Alfred was limp laying on his head, eyes closed. "Alfred, lad, are you alright? Are you just sleeping?" He got no response, not even a moan.

Numbly he reached forward and placed two fingers to Alfred's neck and the other hand went to Alfred's forehead. He felt a weak pulse and let out a visible sigh of relief nearly collapsing onto the floor himself. He was really getting too old for this excitement. The only thing he could think of was that the fever was too high. "I'm here, Alfred, I'm here, I'm not going to leave you again." He whispered as he threw the covers off the sick body. Then he awkwardly gathered Alfred in his arms and stumbled to the bathroom putting him into the tub.

"What are you doing?" Francis exclaimed his arms full with Matthew.

"No time to explain, put Matthew in bed and come help."

Matthew paled and buried his face in France's neck whimpering with fear. France stroked the blonde hair as he lay Matthew on the bed as gently but quickly as he could, "Rest, mon chouchoute, I'll be back."

There was still no bear for Matthew to cling too but right now he just wanted his brother. He reached forward weakly and grabbed the pillow that Alfred had been sleeping on and clung to it crying into the pillowcase.

Alfred's head rolled to one side as Arthur tried to make sure if he did turn the water one he wasn't going to drown. He then reached over the unmoving body and turned the faucet on.

"Alright now what is wrong, you nearly scared Matthew half to death." Francis said walking in and rolling his sleeves up.

"Scared him to death? Alfred scared me to death, I thought he was dead. You may laugh at their ability to feel one another but damn it, I've seen too much between them to not believe it. Matthew told me that he could no longer feel Alfred, when I came into the room he was unconscious, obviously at first I thought the worst but, bloody hell.." He went quiet as he waited for Alfred to at least respond. The water coming out of the spicket wasn't warm at all.

Francis got on the other side of the tub and cupped some of the water splashing it onto the young man's face. This time they got a response. Alfred moaned weakly slowly coming to, his eyes opened to slits and his vision cleared. France watched as Arthur's eyes watered and a few tears slipped down. He could have sworn he heard a "Thank God" before the former Empire slid down looking exhausted. He turned back to Alfred and saw the boy looked positively confused, he was shivering but his complexion wasn't as red as before. "Take it easy, petit, your fever just got a bit too high, oui?"

"I..Iggy…you..you ok?" Alfred asked weakly trying to sit up. Unable to do so he reached out of the tub with one dripping arm and patted the blonde hair that came up just above the tub.

Arthur lifted his head unable to hide his emotions and just smiled weakly towards the American. "I swear, Alfred, if you ever do that me again…" He trailed off to tired to think of what he would do.

"Sorry, dude.." Was the only response he got. He watched as France stood up to go the linen closet. That was when he realized Matthew was alone in their room. "You..You gotta go back to..Mattie…"

"Calm down, Alfred, Matthew is in bed probably asleep. As soon as I help Arthur get you out of this tub and wrapped in a towel, I will go see him, oui?"

"No, go. Seriously, dude…he was cryin' earlier…I couldn't help him…" Alfred whispered his eyes darkening. "I..I think I scared him too…"

"I'll go see him, you dry him off, alright?" Arthur stood up still a bit weak at the knees and walked back into the bed room, his sweater and pants half soaked in water. "Matthew?" He saw the bed was empty, quickly he scanned the room and saw Matthew was in the corner huddled as close to it as possible. His knees were up to his chest and his face was buried in a pillow. "Matthew, what are you doing all the way over there? The bed is a lot warmer."

Matthew shook his head not moving. Arthur walked over and knelt down stroking the sweaty blonde hair, pushing the curl out of the way. "It's alright, Alfred is fine, we've got his fever down, now we just have to keep it down. Go ahead, try and feel him again."

Matthew seemed to obey and finally pulled his face from the pillow, his cheeks stained with fresh tears. He didn't verbally respond however and only buried his face back into the pillow.

"Come on, lad, let's go back to the bed. Here let me take the pillow-" Arthur stood up and tried to take the bed pillow out of Matthew's arms but was quickly pushed away. He sighed and knelt back down, "Alright you can keep the pillow, but really you need to be in bed."

Once again Matthew didn't respond to him at all. His blue eyes were glassy as he stared over the edge of the pillow down at the floor before clenching them shut again.

Frustrated and worried Arthur got up and walked over to Alfred's side of the bed figuring if nothing else he could wash him down but saw the over turned bowl and then figured the cloth was somewhere in the midst of the tangle of sheets. "Stay right there." He said then walked back into the restroom to see Alfred sitting naked on the toilet seat, shivering with a two towels around him. Francis was drying his hair with a third. "Oh, I forgot clothes."

"Where is Matthew, is he sleeping?" Francis asked finding it strange that Arthur just walked in as he did.

"No, he's not speaking to me at all, he's just in the corner hugging a pillow." Arthur sighed, "I tried to convince him to come back to the bed, I even told him Alfred was coherent again."

Quietly Alfred spoke up in between his chattering teeth. "Where's the bear?"

Arthur stopped mid step and cursed, "He told me about that earlier we've got to find that bear."

"This time stay with Alfred, go get him some clothes. I will go and try to talk to Matthew." Francis said sighing leaving before Arthur could complain.

Once they were alone there was an awkward silence as Arthur looked through the closet. He pulled out a white robe and smiled, "This ought to do for now, let's get this around you before you get even sicker."

Alfred blushed as the towels were removed leaving him naked on the toilet seat. Then he felt something soft be draped on him and he weakly stuck his arms through the right holes. He let Arthur pull the sides to where one was over lapping the other then he tied it closed. "Thank you." He said softly.

"You're welcome, now let's get you back to bed." Arthur said as he combed his fingers through Alfred's hair gently getting it back to a presentable state.

"Hey…um…we're sorry for worrying you." Alfred whispered out of no where. He hugged Arthur weakly burying his face into the damp sweater vest.

Arthur's eyes widened and he at first shook it off, "It's alright, it was no big deal."

"But it was," Alfred responded looking up at Arthur in between the two arms that were drying his hair some more. "We heard you and Papa outside."

"Oh, that." Arthur stopped messing about with Alfred's hair noticing he'd messed it up again. He gathered the towel into his arms and slid to the floor. "I'm sorry you had to hear us arguing, but you know me, I'm a worry wart…or as you would like to put it 'the boy who cried wolf'…I can't help it though, you and Matthew are what keeps me together now a days, because lets face it Britain isn't the greatest country anymore, you are quickly taking that place if you'd just get your budget straight, and well I've done some things I'm not proud of, but all of that doesn't matter when you two are here at my home." He found himself blushing as he continued figuring it was time the lad knew at least a bit of what was going on. "When I can't protect you, Alfred, I feel like I've failed you. I feel terrible that I left you alone so much when you were younger that you can't bare to be apart from anyone for very long. That's why I'm not giving up this time, I won't back down, I will make it up to you. You've just got to stop scaring me like that."

Alfred stared wide-eyed down at the once great empire. "Iggy…" He started sighing and reached out and put his hand on Arthur's head again. "Sorry, dude…I didn't mean too scare ya like that…really I didn't. I don't remember much of it. And Britain is still a great country, I mean you're the British Empire, you're one of the only countries left with a queen…I know you don't think you're that great…but you're still great to me…" He smiled sheepishly, blushing. "Why else do you think I try to be the hero? You are so cool dude, to go through so many changes and still be strong…"

Arthur looked up again, his eyes widening. Even though Alfred still looked sick there was a hint of life back in his eyes that Arthur had missed. He didn't bother telling Alfred that there were numerous countries who didn't follow America's example of government, instead he just stood up and stretched. "Can you walk back to the bed or do you need help?"

"I think I need some help, I'm feeling lite headed again."

Arthur nodded and helped Alfred stand, taking most of the weight onto his own. "Don't worry, I've got you, I've got enough strength for the both of us."

Alfred just smiled sleepily laying his head on Arthur's shoulder, "I know you do."

France was annoyed at himself for missing that one big factor, of course Matthew was upset, the bear that he held dear since he was born was no where to be seen. He knew he wasn't going to get Matthew back into bed without the bear and knew it was useless trying to take the pillow away until he found his son's missing companion.

He had just finished searching upstairs and saw nothing, no bear. He then decided to walk down the stairs and check the first floor. He was sure Matthew had it with him when he got off the plane and into the car because he'd made sure of it. Yet, where did he drop the bear and why?

Then it hit him, when they were trying to get Matthew upstairs, his worry for Alfred must have been the only thing on Matthew's mind. He started down the stairs hoping he'd find the bear in time before Matthew went into his own world completely.

This had only happened once when the boys were teenagers and somehow Matthew wound up losing the bear at the park with the other boys. It had taken them three days to find the stuffed polar bear and during those three days, Matthew hadn't eaten, barely slept and was with drawn, he didn't speak at all and stayed just like he was now, curled up in the corner of the room clutching a pillow.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs he was excited to see the bear lying on it's side. "You do cause a lot of problems, you know?" He said picking the white stuffed bear up and hurrying back up the stairs.

Alfred felt horrible that he could do nothing but watch as Arthur tried to calm Matthew down and to at least look at him. He knew it was useless, when that bear was gone so was his brother. He was weak and felt very tired but he didn't want to sleep again until Matthew was back in his arms.

"Come on, please, Matthew, you'll catch a greater chill out here, let's at least go back to bed, alright?" Arthur pleaded again, he even motioned towards Alfred, who was half coherent but still there. "See, your brother is back in the bed."

Matthew didn't look like he was going to respond at all, all hope was lost when he just buried his face into the pillow further again. In the past ten minutes his own fever had risen and he wasn't feeling well, but he wanted his bear and wasn't going to relax until it was in his arms.

He felt hot then he felt cold and knew somewhere deep down that Arthur was right but he didn't care. He didn't even look up when he heard footsteps enter the room. He felt a familiar hand as it stroked his hair, "Je l'ai trouvé, mon chér." (I found him darling)

This time he did lift his head and saw Papa there with Kumajiro in his arms. He weakly reached out and took the bear from France hugging him tightly. As he did his eyes started to shut and he fell forward panting, "Désolé, papa, je suis si fatigué." (Sorry Papa, I'm tired..)

France caught him and gave a look of relief to Arthur who stood up dusting his pants off and walked over to Matthew's side of the bed and started to reorganize the sheets. France then turned back to Matthew and gathered the feverish country into his arms and gently carried him over to the bed. "Il va bien, chérie, tu venais ici avec Alfred et de repos. Je ne te quitterai pas." (It is alright, darling, you just lay here with Alfred and rest. I won't leave you.)

Arthur watched as France delicately covered Matthew up then turned his attention to Alfred making sure he was alright before turning back to Arthur, "I am going to go call the doctor before this gets any worse, oui?"

"Yes, yes, it's for the best, I'll stay here and watch them."

(Omg. xD haha. That was a long one. I hope everyone liked. If you did please comment and tell me how I did. The French came from Google Translator.)


	5. The TRUTH about FrUk

Polar Opposites

Chapter 5

By Robin Gurl

(Whew. This one took a lot of planning! :3 Um this is sort of a filler chapter, but only to explain how the heck I feel about FrUk so people will stop complaining and ask me to write more. .; …um goodness comes in the next chapter! xD Well this chapter is good too just not so much h/c. If anyone sees any mistakes, PLEASE tell me. T_T I feel like I'm blind. I had a friend go through it for me but I feel like there are still problems. However if and when you do tell me BE POLITE.

Oh one more question, I have like three or four EXTRA scenes. Would people like me to post them here? People liked them on deviant art but I wasn't sure how to post them to FF. )

I do not own Hetalia

Francis had gone downstairs to call the doctor leaving Arthur with the boys again. After finding his bear, Matthew had literally buried himself in Alfred's arms holding the bear tightly. Even though Alfred was quickly falling asleep he was trying to stay coherent to take care of his brother. "Ig, he's shivering." Alfred said softly wrapping his arms tighter around the smaller frame.

"So are you, both your fevers have gone up." Arthur responded worriedly. They had just gotten Alfred's back down and now it had spiked back up. "I know you're sleepy but try to stay awake until I can bring your fever down, alright?"

"Not another tub bath, please? That was really cold."

"Not unless you go unconscious on me again." He pushed some of the still damp hair from Alfred's eyes. "I need to get you some clothes before Dr Otis comes. Stay here, keep him awake and I'll be right back."

"Alfred, who is Dr. Otis?" Matthew whispered through chattering teeth. Chills had begun to run through his body without warning and he planted his hands in the front of Alfred's robe gripping the soft terry cloth tight in his fingers.

"No idea, Mattie." Alfred answered not liking how badly his brother was shivering. He pulled the covers up tighter around the two of them hoping it would warm him up.

"What if he tries to separate us?"

"If he does I'll give 'em a what for, no worries, ok dude? You gotta trust me!"

He knew Alfred wasn't strong enough to give anyone a what for but it made him feel better. A little smile leaked across his face and he let out a sleepy sigh curling close as a warmth started to run over his body. He noticed Alfred's anxiety had dropped immensely in strength, which, in return made his own calm down.

Sleepily Alfred watched the door for any sign of Arthur. He was trying his best to stay calm since Arthur said he'd be back soon.

Arthur was heading back into the room, in his arms was a change of clothes for both boys. A water basin was on top of the pile along with two wash clothes. He figured the twins were in need of a bath – even if Alfred sort of got one earlier. He knew they were still too ill to get a real wash down but figured just a once over with a cloth would suffice for now. He met France at the stairs and explained his thoughts.

"That is a good idea, they might feel better." He responded taking the basin off the stack of clothes.

"So what did Dr. Otis say?"

"He said he'd be here by the afternoon. He said until then to keep their fevers down."

"Easier said then done.." Arthur muttered to himself as they reached the doorway to see Alfred trying to help Matthew pull the sweat shirt off.

"Mon Deu, what is it now?"

The twins froze, Alfred wavered bringing a hand to his eyes. He shut them momentarily catching his balance again. He felt Matt weakly reach out and steady him. The adults were by their sides immediately and while Arthur leaned Alfred back against the head of the bed supported by a couple of pillows, Francis climbed onto the other edge and helped the other twin pull the heavy red sweat shirt over his head leaving him in a damp sweat soaked t-shirt. "Calm down, easy, there we go."

The sweat shirt came off and Matthew's blonde hair stuck up in a sweaty mess. He reached out holding onto France for support panting. "Merci, Papa. J'étais tellement chaud." [Thank you, Papa. I was so hot.]

"Pas de problème, mon chér. Laissez vous recoucha." [No problem, darling. Let's lay you back down.] He noticed the usual pale skin was red from the fever. He stroked the blonde hair down with his fevers smiling as Matthew relaxed, his eyes closing briefly. He smiled Alfred's way as well, soothingly he ran a finger down one of his cheeks, still cherub like even in their older ages. "I called the doctor and he said he'd make a house call over this afternoon. Until then we're going to wash you both down and try to feed you a bit, oui?"

Relaxed as he was now, Alfred really wanted to go to sleep but Arthur stopped him shaking his shoulder. "After your bath and lunch. You haven't eaten since the soup yesterday. Francis is right, you need to eat."

"Aw, but dude you'll see me…well naked."

Arthur felt a smile cross his features. He had never been so happy to hear the lad complain. It meant the illness hadn't killed Alfred's spirit, just subdued it.

They heard a gasping sigh from Matthew and looked over to see his shirt had been removed. France was running the wet cloth down the feverish arms gently. Matthew's eyes fluttered and he smiled weakly Alfred's way. "It feels good – you should let Father do it..ohh…"

Arthur found himself blushing a bit as France only smiled at him with a knowing smirk. He shot a glare back that said, "Behave or I'll do it myself."

"Will it really feel that good?" Alfred asked in earnest missing the exchanged glances.

"It will cool you down, lad. And with your fever it will make you a bit more comfortable. We will just wash down your chest and face, alright?" He sat on the edge of the bed and helped Alfred sit up slightly pulling the robe down revealing a soft but muscular body. Without the feverish red glow it would have had a nice tanned tone to it, a color that belonged to a young man who worked with his hands outside a lot.

He dunked the cloth into the cold water and rang it out before stating at Alfred's right shoulder moving down the right arm. He smiled as he heard Alfred's shaky sighs as he ran the clothe over the sensitive skin as gently as possible. He stole a glance up to watch Alfred's facial features, his eyes were heavily lidded only slightly open, his cheekbones were relaxed and his mouth hung open as he panted softly.

"I told you it would help, it feels good doesn't it?" He saw out of the corner of his eyes that France was almost done with Matthew and had put the new clean shirt on him and was now washing down his face.

"Do you remember when we did this to you when you were younger? Back then it was the only way to drop a fever."

Alfred smiled still gasping as the temperature continued to shock his feverish skin even though it did feel so good. It was almost easier to breathe now and he didn't feel as sticky with sweat.

Finally finishing the chest and his other arm, Arthur smiled as Alfred was looking not as ill as before. He reached behind him and took the blue t-shirt he'd found.

Alfred glanced over to Matthew as he was being sat up again. His brother was turned towards France half coherent, one of his hands grasped into France's. France's other hand was still washing the pale features. "Merci, Papa. Il se sent si bon." [Thank you, Papa. It feels so good.]

"Je suis content, mon cher. Maintenant tout simplement se détendre et se reposer." [I'm glad, darling. Now just relax and rest.] France looked over Matthew's shoulder smiling at Alfred, "You look better, mon cher, do you feel better?"

"Yeh, I do." He sighed sleepily as Arthur leaned him back into the pillows.

"Do you want to lie down or sit? Francis can you go down and get the food?" Arthur asked not looking up.

"I'll sit up for now." Alfred answered.

Francis reappeared shortly with two small servings of a bread roll and two cups of juice. "I brought wonderful French rolls and two cups of orange juice."

"Just try and eat what you can." Arthur told his sons taking one of the roll sand tearing a piece off. He held it up to Alfred's lips and the other country took a small bite. Alfred swallowed slowly but his face turned a bit pale, "Are you alright?"

Nantucket drooped slightly and his hands flew to his mouth. He choked and coughed causing the bread to come back up. Arthur shot forward catching Alfred and the food before hearing a worried noise from France. He looked over while still rubbing Alfred's back. Matthew had choked as well coughing back up his food.

"Sorry, Papa."

"Don't be sorry, here let's try some juice instead, oui?"

Matthew shook his head weakly, "….no more…" He held Kumajiro up in front of his face, in essence stopping France from feeding him anymore.

Hopelessly France sat the glass down forcing himself to smile, he saw out of the corner of his eye that Arthur hadn't gotten any further than he had. "Alright, here just lay back against the pillows." Francis gently removed one of the pillows behind the young country's head. The small form slid down laying back, his eyes closing slowly. He watched as the smooth pale features suddenly furrowed in pain, "What is it?"

"Sorry I couldn't eat or drink." Matthew said sitting up too quickly and wavered unsteadily. "It…It wasn't the food…honest."

"Calm down." France exclaimed reaching out to catch the Canadian before he fell face first. "Just relax, I know it wasn't the food. We'll try again later, oui?"

Arthur was amused to hear this being spoken in English instead of the usual French that usually came out when Francis spoke to Matthew. But then he realized why he'd done it. As soon as those words were spoke, Alfred's tense body relaxed as well.

He heard a breathless, "Oui." From Matthew and watched Alfred turn on his side weakly grasping hands with his brother. They both slowly drifted off leaving France and England to watch over them.

Arthur glanced up when he heard a slight knock on the doorframe. He looked up to see France standing in the doorway with a cup of tea in his hands. "It's Earl Gray, just the way you like it."

He took it taking a sip. The warm tea relaxed him and he watched as France sat down beside him on the love seat. "You didn't have to make me tea – but thank you."

They were silent for a few minutes watching the boy's sleep. Arthur's eyes kept drifting off his paper back before he finally sighed and put his book down, "You know I don't hate you."

France looked over wide-eyed at the former Empire. "Quoi?"

Arthur blushed bright red glaring into his tea-cup. "Well, I mean, being here with everyone has made me rethink on the family life we made for them."

"You want to get back together like in the old times?" France was obviously joking but Arthur failed to see the humor. "I'm honored, mon lapin."

"Oh shut the bloody hell up. We weren't together, Frog."

"Then what happened all of those years back?"

"I believe it's what we call rape today." He muttered in response.

"My heart! You wound me so! I would never do that to you!"

Britain rolled his eyes at the overly dramatic response but found himself smiling, "I just wanted to clear the air."

"For the boys then, is that it?"

"Most of it yes, but while I still despise your guts most of the time, you aren't that horrible of a friend." He sighed and made a point to look the other direction when France's smile grew larger. "So stop reading so much into it."

"Arthur, the boys will go home once they are well, you do understand that – don't you?" France turned in his seat and took the shaking tea cup out of the other Country's hands.

Blinking back tears Arthur crossed his arms, "Of course I bloody understand. I just want to make sure our fights don't keep them from coming to us in the future when they have problems. I feel horrible because Alfred didn't feel like he could come back hom and Matthew, the poor lad, he can read emotions so well that I shudder to think what he must of felt when we fought in front of him."

France hadn't thought through all of that. He figured it'd just been pride keeping Alfred away – that boy always seemed to want to prove himself. But Matthew, the boy was very sensitive. All of those nights when the twins were young and unable to sleep – was it because of them fighting? "Mon deu."

Outside a rumble of thunder was heard stopping Arthur from responding. Seconds later the room was briefly lit up by lightening, this made Arthur realize just how sensitive the boy's eyes were. The room was all but pitch black except for a dim lamp on by the doorway.

He took the teacup back from France and drank the last bit down, "This is going to be fun."

"What is?"

"America never grew out of his fear for thunderstorms." As if on cue a weak cry came from the bed. "I'm actually surprised he's lasted this long in the dark room but then I suppose if one can't handle the bright lights one has to sacrifice." He calmly stood placing the empty cup on the dresser by the door.

Another rumble of thunder traveled through the clouds and into the quiet room. France heard movement from the bed and stood up expecting to help Arthur with Alfred when he saw to his surprise it was Matthew instead.

"Papa?" When he got over to the bed a shaking figure clung to his side.

"Oui, I'm here." He sat on the edge of the bed holding his son. He reached out with his other hand to comfort Alfred but got a flustered noise from Arthur instead.

"Sir, I advise you to keep your hands to yourself."

He ignored the remark but retreated his hand, "Where is Alfred?"

"In my arms where he always is in a thunderstorm." He realized what France had been trying to do. He sighed and reached over grabbing the wrist closest to his and lifted it slowly placing it on Alfred's head. "He's right here." He let go and saw through the dim light the pale hand stroking the blonde hair.

In his groggy state Alfred just clung to Arthur weakly burying his face into the former Empire's chest. He heard Arthur whisper some soft works to him but was too sleepy to understand them. Instead it was like the normal nights when he was scared, it didn't matter how or what Arthur said to him, it was the tone and accent that calmed him down.

"I'm here lad, you're safe." Arthur whispered placing a kiss on the top of Alfred's head. "Just remember it can't hurt you, it's just a loud noise."

Beside Britain and America, France was doing his best to comfort the Canadian Nation. "Papa, I don't understand, why am I so afraid?" Matthew asked between chattering teeth. The chills were back full force and right now not even France's warm embrace was keeping him from shivering. "So cold."

France scrambled for the covers and pulled them up over the trembling body in his arms. "Don't worry about being afraid, you're safe I'm here."

Weakly Canada just clung and turned his head slowly to face Arthur and Alfred before turning it back, "Papa.." He whispered softly. "I want Father.."

France was speechless and just stared down at the country in his arms, feeling a bit hurt. Matthew had never said that to him ever.

The rain started to torrent down outside, the window blowing sheets of rain on the windows. The shadows of the running water were illuminated briefly with each flash of lightening.

Ten minutes later both France and Arthur sat up hearing what they thought distinctly sounding like a telephone. Arthur started to unwind Alfred's arms when France stopped him.

Lightening flashed and he saw a comforting glance from France. "Stay, they'd miss you." He carefully maneuvered Canada to where the boy was curled up in England's right arm.

As he got up, Arthur watched him leave wondering what that was all about. His mind was forced to stop thinking about it though when another clap of thunder exploded causing both twins to cry out and cling. "Alright, it's ok, my lads, you're safe, I got you."

Another five minutes passed, the storm was still bearing down hard but thankfully the twins had cried themselves to sleep. Arthur was now concerned about the telephone call and what the hall was wrong with Francis. He'd never seen that look on the other country's face. He looked vunerable and upset, not the usual pompous overly confident expressions he was used to.

France reappeared in the room and made his way back over sitting the chair by the bed not rejoining the twins and Arthur.

Arthur sighed glancing at the Frenchman, "Alright, first off what's wrong?"

The other blonde looked surprised, "Quoi?"

"Your performance before you left. The 'they'd miss you' bit?"

"It was nothing, I'm sorry I said it, I shouldn't have."

"As Alfred would say, 'strike 1'. Try again." France was silent before Arthur finally spoke again. "Did Matthew say something?" France's face fell a bit. "Judging by your response I'm guessing that's a yes? What did he say?"

"That's it?"

"Easy for you to say, Angleterre. What would you have done if Alfred called for me while in your arms?"

"Let him go to you." Arthur answered quickly and seriously.

"He's never said that before."

"What is this all about Francis? I thought you said I was the emotional mother hen who couldn't let go of her offspring?"

"Oui, you are." A brief smile crossed his features. Then it disappeared just as quickly. "You said you've been thinking of the past, well so have I." He sighed, "I just feel that in situations as this you're the better suited parent, I've just never heard him voice it before now."

"Everyone had their strengths and weaknesses, France. You told me that centuries ago. That's how you convinced me to stop trying to cook their meals. As I recall you didn't want me to poison them?" Arthur patted the other side of the bed that was empty. "However, it doesn't mean you can't keep trying. Get back over here and hold one of the twins."

France reluctantly got back on the bed and took Matthew from Arthur's side. Briefly the young country's eyes opened and he smiled curling close. "Papa, où avez-vous aller? Ne lâchez pas, s'il vous plaît." [Papa, where did you go? Don't leave me, please.]

Whatever Matthew had said to France must have been good, France was smiling as he responded, "I'm sorry, mon cher. I'm here now."

"So who was calling anyway?" Arthur looked to the window hoping the storm was over but heard another low rumble and sighed, it was going to be a long afternoon.

"It was Dr. Otis."

"And?"

"He said because of the rain he can't come but says if we can get there he'd look at the twins."

"And what did you say in return?"

"That I'd have to speak to you about it." France responded stroking the blonde shoulder length hair soothing Matthew back to sleep as he did so. Each rumble of thunder and the small body would jump and tense but then would quickly relax when France rubbed his back or patted his head. "They need to see a doctor, Arthur."

Arthur glanced down at Alfred, the country's face was turned to the side, his eyes clenched shut. He gently stroked the face and it relaxed for a few seconds. As he did so however he could feel the fever burning through the skin. "I know but can they travel?"

"It's just an hour outside of the city isn't it?"

"Yes, but on their weak stomachs I'm afraid even a short ride would upset them."

"We can't make them better until we know what's wrong." France tried again.

Arthur sighed, "You're right as usual. Let's allow this storm to pass then we'll get ready and leave. I just hope he's helpful."

(whew! xD Another long one. I hope it wasn't too bad! Please comment if you read! :3)


	6. The Break Down

Polar Opposites

Chapter 6

By Robin Gurl

(uuggggh sorry for the long update. I got a new job and it's been stealing my energy. O.O Oh and don't worry the twins aren't getting well quickly at all. You know when you are ill and have those random energy bursts where you still feel sick but you have the ability to at least get up or sit up and talk? And then right after that you just fall over sicker than before? Yeh..xD )

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The storm ended two hours later leaving behind an endless down pour. During the wait Arthur had left the twins with Francis so he could make sure everything was ready. Mainly he wanted to make sure that he was prepared for anything. He didn't forsee anything too terrible like an accident happening, yet at the same time he didn't want to chance it.

He called a driver and told him to have the car out front no later than a quarter to 3pm. Beside the door he hung the boy's jackets and two big umbrellas. Even though he'd pretty much planned for France to carry them out to the car, he was hoping deep in his heart that they'd be better. After all, right now they were coherent enough to sit up and talk with one another but he knew that could all change in an instant. He just wished he knew what was wrong with them – no. He stopped his thoughts. He had to trust in Dr. Otis, after all, the doctor had cured the black plague those many centuries ago.

He stepped back pleased with his work and put on his dress coat walking back up upstairs into the sick room. "Alright, the car is here. Your jackets are downstairs. It's pouring outside so make sure to stay under the umbrella's."

"Ig," Alfred started hoarsely, "We're just going to a doctor not war."

The remark surprised him but instead of behind upset he found himself smiling, "Watch your tongue, my silly rules have kept you alive many times."

"Fa…Father's right, Alfred. He knows more than..than you." Matthew said with a weak voice but a small smile crossed his features. He hugged kumajiro closer to him an dturned his head so he was hiding half his face in Frances side.

"Yeh, I get it." Alfred started leaning back into the pillows, "The all knowing British Empire is ..is god!" Then he cracked a groggy smirk, "He just can't cook to save his life."

Arthur blushed and rolled his eyes crossing his arms, "You are lucky you're ill or I'd stuff one of my scones down your throat myself."

France just sighed smiling, right now it was the little things that counted and meant the most. Hearing Arthur and Alfred bicker was like music to his ears. Even hearing Matthew chime in, though as briefly as it was, was wonderful. "Alright, before we start a world war over scones, let's get you down stairs and into the car."

"Papa est-il fr..froid dehors?" (Papa, is it cold outside?)

Arthur glanced up curious about what Matthew had asked. He knew enough French to insult France back in complete sentences and how to get around Paris. He understood the word for outside but that was it.

"He just asked if it was chilly outside."

"Ah, yes, it is. But I found two of your old coats downstairs, they aren't from the middle ages," He quickly added stopping Alfred in his tracks. "Even if cloaks would keep you warmer. They are your jackets that you keep here in case."

In reality it was comfortable outside, but with their fevers it was going to feel a tad cold, "Do you think you can walk or do you want France to carry you down?"

"I'd like to walk." Alfred said trying to prove he was better by sitting up."

"Papa, peux-tu me porter, s'il vous plaît? Je me sens un peu étourdi." (Papa, can you carry me, please, I'm feeling dizzy.)

"Of course, mon cher. Alfred, please don't force yourself, we won't think any less of you if you can't walk."

Alfred crossed his arms, "Dude, I'm ill, not dying."

"You've been bed ridden for two weeks, Alfred. We've every reason to be worried."

Arthur decided to play along for now but knew the energy wouldn't last forever. He did bend down and whisper very quietly, "Lad, please don't over do it. Even a hero needs rest when they are ill." He then straightened back up and ruffled the blonde hair.

France had stood up and was already gathering Canada into his arms when the American sighed turning a shade of red, "Papa, can..can you –" He stopped and had to look away before continuing, "…carry me down? ..please?"

France turned slightly wide eyed, Canada just smiled sleepily laying his head on the older countries' shoulder, "Of course, mon cher, just sit tight and I'll take your brother down first." He nodded towards England before leaving the room.

"The jackets are hanging by the door," Arthur called down.

"Oui!"

There was a silence in the room as Arthur started to make sure they had everything. Then he heard Alfred sigh and turned to see him with his knees up and his chin laying on top of them, "Alfred, are you alright?"

"I'm never getting better am I?" He asked softly.

"What sort of talk is that? Of course you will get better. We just have to find out what's wrong first." Arthur sat on the edge of the bed handing Alfred his glasses, "I know it seems bad right now, but chin up, lad."

"But dude, what if my people are sick too? And then because I'm ill, Mattie's' ill and so his people are sick as well?"

Arthur stared shocked that Alfred had even thought of that. He watched as a few tears slid down the feverish cheeks out of frustration. He reached out to wipe them away but Alfred pushed his hands away shaking his head.

"I should be there with them instead of hiding out here. I promised I wouldn't let anything bad happen to my people, especially with all that's been happening in the world." He dropped his glasses and buried his face in his knees, "All I wanted to do was help people, show them that heroes exist and all I did was ruin the world." A choked sob came from him, "Iggy, I'm..I'm sorry for everything. It's all my fault."

A small part of him felt happy that the lad had finally come to his sense but a majority was heart broken at seeing the once strong confident country sobbing in a mess on the bed. He knew this was just from the emotional stress from the illness but most of the emotion felt real. He sighed and just pulled Alfred into his arms letting him cry, "It's alright, lad, it's alright. Just let it out." He looked over Alfred to see France in the door way, Alfred's jacket draped over his arm. He shook his head and motioned for France to leave the room for a couple of minutes.

Understanding, France nodded and quietly walked out, his foot steps going unheard because of the sobs, "My dear lad, you can't blame yourself for this. I know it seems logical right now but in reality there was nothing you could have done to prevent any of it." Alfred just clung tighter and didn't respond, "Something's just happen. Your people, most of them, understand that. And Matthew holds nothing against you for this, beside France mentioned almost three weeks ago that it sounded like Matthew was coming down with a cold. So it's not your fault. If it will make you feel better, I'll call Germany and he can go over and check on things. Maybe he can also let your boss know what's going on." The sobs had quieted down, "There, that's a good boy, just relax. Everything is alright."

"T..Thank you, Iggy…" Alfred whispered not letting go. His energy burst was gone and right now he just wanted to sleep. Arthur felt him relax and knew he was drifting off, right as he was about to call Francis in hs heard a weak, "I love you, Father."

He hadn't heard Alfred say that since he was a colony and felt his heard start beating as he realized for the first time he'd been the one living in the past. Alfred had never truly left him, he'd been upset at the lad for nothing. France was right, he was just a mother hen afraid of letting her off spring grow up. He looked down and laughed softly at how it must look for America to be climbing to England, he didn't revel in this feeling for too long before he nuzzled America's hair and whispered, "I love you too, lad." He made a mental note to check up on America every once in awhile and to apologize later as well.

"Is everything alright?" France asked softly standing in the doorway.

"Yes, Yes everything is fine." Arthur started, "While you carry him to the car, I need to make a quick call to Ludwig."

"Germany? What for?"

"Alfred's afraid, and rightly so, that this illness is harming his people as well, I told him we'd ask a country to go check on him."

"And you chose Germany?" France asked raising his eye brows.

"I chose Germany because he's not going to cause problems. He will do his job and leave." Arthur helped France gather the sleeping country up into the Frenchman's arms.

"You seem happy even though he looks like he's been crying."

Arthur blushed and took the wash clothe from the basin on the night stand and gently wiped Alfred's face with it, "I just realized all those years I spent being upset with him, it was all for nothing. He didn't break away to get back at me, he did it to help his people."

"I'm glad you finally realized that, Angleterre. Is he going to be alright though, I mean mentally?"

This time Arthur shrugged, "I think so, the lad's strong, he just has to realized he's not invincible."

"Just like someone else I know, oui?" At Arthur's glare he just chuckled heading to the door, Alfred asleep in his arms, "You and he are a lot more alike than you both care to admit. Now let's hurry on down."

"Oh dear, I forgot about Matthew for the moment."

"No worries, he fell asleep on the way down. I'm more worried about the weather. Our driver said there were some heavy storms heading this way."

"I was worried that might happen. Go on take him to the car and I will make the call, then meet you outside." He watched France walk out the door then headed for his study. For calls directly to another Country, he had to use the special phone. He pressed the button that looked like a German flag and waited for a response.

"Ludwig speaking."

"Ah, yes, it's Arthur."

"I'm aware of that, is there a reason you called me?"

"Yes, actually there was. America and Canada have both fallen extremely ill. I know this will be inconvenient for you but could you find a way to go check on their people? We're worried it's spread to them as well."

"And you ask of me to this why? Aren't we enemies?"

The blonde sighed sitting in his arm chair, "I know because of our bosses we are but I'm asking this from one country to another, please? I know you will do your job to perfection." The person on the other line was silent so Arthur tried a different approach, "You'd ask the same of us if Italy were too ill to travel."

There was a sigh on the other line and Britain knew that he'd hit a nerve. "Alright, fine. I will update you as soon as I can. And England-"

"Yes?"

"Tell America and Canada I hope they recover quickly."

"I will and thank you." There was no response just the clicking of the phone telling him that Ludwig had hung up. He stood back up and placed his phone down onto the hook sighing in relief. Now he could focus on getting the boys to the country side safely. He closed the door to his office finally stepping into the muggy weather and into the rain. He opened the passenger door closest to him and slid in. The twins were huddled together in the middle of the seat. Matthew was turned and laying on his left side, his head in France's lap.

"Everything taken care of?" France asked as Britain motioned for the driver to go.

"Yes, he promised he'd take care of it." Arthur then reached to his side and led Alfred to where he was laying his head on his lap. Stroking the blonde hair he looked back to France who was making sure Canada was comfortable.

"Good," France started then nodded his head to America, "He awoke briefly asking where you were then saw his brother and went back to sleep."

"Ah,' Arthur reached up feeling for a fever, he had hoped since both the twins had gotten energy bursts that the fevers would have died down, to his dismay nothing had changed. He then noticed a bowl of water in the floor boards and looked to France, "Our cab is leaking?"

"Of course not, thought it may come in handy if their fevers get worse."

"Very good thinking, France. I'm impressed." He leaned back into the leather seat and placed one of his hands on Alfred's head, stroking the blonde hair. He then turned his head to the window and saw the storm clouds brewing. He hoped they'd stay dry and safe.

End Chapter 6

(*falls over * YAY! XD done! Chapter 7 is already half written as well. Next, Russian Roulette!)


	7. Traveling to Doctor

Polar Opposites

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 7

(ugggh sorry for the long wait. I forgot how much I had actually written O.o until I started to write this past weekend and was like "o.O I had this much done..really..?" haha. Anyway yeh! A big hug to my loyal readers – life has been way too hectic in the last five months – but thanks for staying with me.)

Disclaimer: uh..this chapter I own the doctor and other characters in his household – other wise…just the idea. The characters belong to Hima-Papa.

Couples: NONE. This isn't even supposed to be FrUk and it's not going to turn into anything. I really do agree with my other readers that I like this to be just a family fic! :3

Thirty minutes into the ride, Arthur woke up realizing he had fallen asleep. He sat up blinking sleep from his eyes noticing there was movement over by Francis. Matthew was clinging eyes wet with tears as his body shivered from the chills from his fever.

Quickly Arthur looked down and saw Alfred's arms were wrapped around his waist, his head buried in his lap. He was shivering as well. Arthur sighed and smiled comfortingly, even though he knew America couldn't see him, "I'm here, lad."

"So…So cold." Alfred whispered. "Mattie's freezing to."

Arthur glanced back over and noticed the bed sheet had made its way in the car, "How did-?"

"Matthew was wrapped up in it earlier and with his fever I thought it best if I kept him covered up. However, it doesn't look to be doing any good now…" France sighed resting his arm comfortingly on Canada's small back.

"Sir, is there anyway we can turn the heat on?" Arthur asked through the window partition of the car.

"On a day like today, sir?" A cockney accented voice answered him, "But it's bloody almost 30 Celsius sir. It cause a heat stroke."

"Arthur, he's right. We'll just have to figure something out ourselves."

Arthur sighed glancing down at Alfred, he hated to see the lad shivering as he was. Alfred turned slight, his face turning upwards, he smiled weakly, "It's ok, Iggy, I'll be ok."

Arthur smiled down at him, "Of course you will be, lad." Right then lightening flashed and Alfred sat straight up in the air, eyes wide. However he wobbled unsteadily and fell forward almost toppling over into the floorboards. Britain lunged forward and caught the young country before his head hit the back of the front seat.

Alfred started to shake as he was pulled back to the seat, his hands grasping in Arthur's, "Du-Dude?"

"Cam down, lad. I've got you." Arthur pulled one of his hands away and guided America into his arms, stroking his sweaty blonde hair. He squeezed the hand that was still attached in his own. He felt Alfred's free hand grip his outer coat clinging tightly to it. He sighed placing a kiss on Alfred's forehead then looked over to see how Francis and Matthew were doing. Matthew had crawled completely into Francis' lap and was shivering just as badly. Arthur sighed again wondering how he was going to keep them warm. He kept trying to think of what he had done in the winter when he was younger to keep himself warm, then he remembered, "France hold Alfred, I have an idea."

France wordlessly reached over and pulled Alfred to him watching as the former British Empire unbuckled and climbed into the floor boards. Thunder exploded in the sky again and France tries his best to cam the twins hugging them close, "Angleterre, what are you doing?"

Britain looked up, "Some of these limos have compartments for blankets – they aren't the thickest or the warmest – however I feel it may do them a bit of good." He could hear the sound of teeth chattering against one another and hurried his search. "Ah hah!" Britain sat up and threw a pile of thin fleece blankets on the seat. He then climbed back onto the seat and took Alfred from France gently easing the country's head back to his lap then shook out one of the blankets laying it over him. Alfred let out a sigh of relief as his chills were finally subsiding. He reached up weakly and took hold of the closest hand to him.

"I'm here, lad. I'm not leaving." Britain soothed using his free hand to stroke the sweaty blonde hair, he was happy to see the rosy color come back to Alfred's cheeks versus the pale complexion that had been there only a moment ago.

He looked over America back to France and saw Matthew looked very comfortable as well. His head was laying on France's shoulder eyes closed and relaxed not clenched like before and his shivers had lessened.

Arthur then turned towards his window and watched the cars drive through the rain hoping it would stay this calm until they reached the doctor's estate.

The next hour went by without incident. The rain came and went and aside from the occasional thunder and lightening it was quiet. Arthur had nearly dosed off again when he felt the car jolt. He sat up and looked around, he stopped in mid move and remembered where he was.

He looked down and saw Alfred was still fast asleep, one of his hands was gripping his pants leg tight. Britain sighed and stroked the matted blonde hair then looked to Francis, he was asleep as well. He looked down and saw two wide blue eyes staring at up at him.

"It's alright, lad. I'm sure it's nothing." Then he looked forward and saw they wee out in the country still nowhere near the estate. "Excuse me why have we stopped?"

"'aven't you noticed, sir? We're in water, if I go any further we'll get water in the cab."

At hearing that Britain looked frantically to the floorboards and thankfully saw no water. Then reached over and hit France's shoulder, "Wake up, Frog!"

"Ow – Lapin – quoi?" France sat up straight minding Matthew in his lap looking over glaring at Britain.

"We're stuck." The British man said plainly nodding his head towards the window.

France looked over and outside blinking a few times, the water was up to the bottom of the car door, "Mon Deu."

Canada tried to sit up and see what was going on, "Papa?"

France covered his eyes pushing him gently back down into his lap, "Non, stay down." Then he looked back to Britain with a worried glance – if the twins saw the predicament they were in – there was no telling the reaction.

Canada tried again turning his head slightly to glance up at Britain then tried to shift to look at France with no luck. America watched this then reached out weakly and gently petted his brother's head. Canada lay back down almost immediately. He didn't know what was going on either but he trusted Britain and France to get them somewhere safe.

Then the sound of the engine trying to start reached his ears. He attempted to open one of his eyes then he felt a rough jerk and felt tow hands steady him, "Easy Lad, I've got you." He then heard a similar reaction from France only in French to Canada.

The Engine tried again revving, Britain crossed his fingers keeping Alfred close to him covering his ears, "Please – please work." A fifth time and the engine revved to life and the driver gave Britain a thumbs up in the rear view mirror then drove off. Britain looked to France who looked just as relieved as he did. They both relaxed back into the seats soothing the twins back into uneasy sleep. Britain looked at his watch – they were 45 minutes away if weather cooperated.

End Chapter 7

(Chapter 8 is over half written! ***bounce* hehe. Next secret santa for GerIta…does anyone know what a MMO!AU is? O.o)**


	8. Extra Scene 01  Can't Eat

**Polar Opposites**

**Extra Scene 01**

**By Robin Gurl**

**(ok, so this is an extra scene. It won't be completed but please enjoy it. : D these are the scenes I was talking about. Once again there are no pairings and no FrUk. Forgive me – France has a bit of a written accent in these.)**

**Disclaimer: I own the idea. Characters belong to HimaPapa**

"He won't eat this Francis, I don't know why you are insisting we torture the poor lad." Arthur said watching as Francis poured two bowls of what looked to be tomato soup. "Two bowls? Are you going to try and feed Matthew as well?"

Francis turned around and sighed, "We must try, they haven't eaten for two days, we must try something. You can get Alfred to do anything and I will try with Matthew." He handed one of the bowls to Arthur, "Go on, I'll join you in a bit."

Arthur took the warm bowl in his hands and let out a frustrated noise, Francis was right of course. Without at least a bit of strength the twins weren't going to last much longer, yet every time they tried to feed the boys nothing good had come out of it. If anything all it did was leave Alfred and Matthew in weaker states than before. "You..You're right of course, well maybe I can get him to at least try again for me."

Upstairs, he walked into the twins room noticing how the windows were still closed because neither of the boys' eyes could withstand the bright sunlight. He walked quietly to Alfred's side of the bed and placed the bowl of soup and washcloth he'd grabbed just in case onto the bedside table. Then he walked over to Matthew's side to check on the Canadian Nation first.

Kumajiro was being hugged as tightly to him as his weak arms would allow, his face was pressed against the cool pillowcase. His cheeks were red from the fever and as Arthur covered him back up with the blanket he saw that even though they weren't facing one another, they were still touching. Their waists were fleshed against one another.

"My poor boys..." He found himself saying out loud as he stroked the blonde hair before turning and walking to the other side of the bed, sitting on the side of the mattress. Alfred was lying on his back, his face was just as flushed, he was breathing heavily in his sleep his chest was heaving.

"Alfred, it's alright lad, I'm here. I brought some soup up here." He pushed some of the blonde sweaty hair from the young countries' face and watched as his eyes opened slowly, revealing two feverish blue globes. "Hey there, how are you feeling?"

Alfred stared at him silently before trying to smile but only wound up moaning in pain. "..it's nothing I can't handle, dude." Arthur could see right through the fake tone in the other country's voice. "What's wrong...it's M..Mattie ok..?"

He tried to sit up but his arms wouldn't hold his weight, they were too weak from the unknown illness that wracked his body. He didn't take time to think that if something was wrong with Matthew that he'd be feeling it as well. He fell backwards nearly hitting the headboard hard but Arthur reached forward and caught him.

"Easy, lad, easy. Matthew is alright, he's asleep right beside you." In his hurry to stop Alfred from knocking himself unconscious he had stood up and hit the bed table, nearly spilling the soup and knocking the lamp over. He carefully held the other country upright and watched as Alfred visibly relaxed as he watched his brother sleep.

He weakly reached out and placed a hand on Matthew's side as if letting his twin know he was there. "Now, I brought you some soup, I know your stomach isn't very excited about food but you need some nourishment, Alfred."

Too weak to respond he let Arthur put three of the bed pillows behind his back keeping him up right for the most part. He did slide down a little bit breathing hard, out of breath from moving, he let his eyes close briefly before forcing them to open again. "No...no food..Ig.."

"You don't have much of a choice this time, now open wide." Arthur tried to say in a gentle way, he sat back down on the edge of the mattress and took the bowl into his lap holding it up to Alfred's lips and then spooned a bit out and pressed it against his lips. "You'll feel better with some food in your stomach."

Alfred's lips opened slightly and Arthur pushed some of the spoon through so he could empty it into his mouth. "Just sip it down, careful, there we go." He let out a sigh of relief when it appeared that Alfred had actually swallowed it this time, then Alfred choked and coughed, the red soup dripping down his chin. "Oh dear."

Arthur quickly took the wash cloth and wiped the other man's chin off with it, "It's alright," He whispered. He could clearly tell that Alfred was embarrassed by this. "Let's try again." The other country just let out a sigh and stared silently at the British man. "Well, bloody hell, Alfred, we've got to try again, you need food." He held up the spoon again, this time with half of what it had the first go around and put it to Alfred's lips.

They parted to try and take the soup, Arthur once again got the half of the spoonful down and waited a few seconds for any response. Alfred sat up and coughed again his hands going to his mouth to keep the soup from spewing. It trickled down his fingers and he looked at Arthur with a pathetic glance.

"Alright, alright." Finally defeated Arthur reached up with the washcloth and wiped Alfred's face again and this time his hands as well. Alfred hacked again unable to look Britain in the eye. "Do not be embarrassed, we'll just have to find another way, lad."

"I'm sorry," Alfred finally said leaning back into the pillows. "My bo..body won't let me swallow..."

"You're body will let you eat when it's ready, Alfred. We shouldn't have tried to force it." He tried to say confidently. In all honesty he was scared to death, both Alfred and Matthew hadn't been able to get a single spoonful of soup down (or any food for that matter) for over a week. He knew a human body needed nourishment or it would start to shut down.

True, Alfred and Matthew were countries but even still their bodies were still human for the most part. "Just lay back there for a second and let me clean up the mess here, I will let France know to not even try with Matthew." Alfred watched Arthur stand and walk around the room a few times cleaning up then he watched as he headed for the door, "Francis don't even try, I couldn't get one mouthful into Alfred, they are still too ill."

"You're not ...leaving...are you?" Alfred asked weakly trying to sit back up. "I'll come with you."

"You will do no such thing, lay back down, here let me help." Arthur hurried back over to the bed and stopped Alfred in mid move as he tried his best to sit up right. "You are in no condition to be out of this bed and besides what if Matthew awoke and you weren't there?" Arthur removed the pillows from behind Alfred then eased him back down onto the mattress, placing one of the pillows underneath his head. "There..."

Alfred's head moved to the side briefly and he stared at Matthew before turning back to Arthur. Arthur gave him a worried smile and stroked his cheek, he turned into the the hand, smiling weakly at Arthur. "Ya know...he wants...France...right?"

"What do you mean he wants Francis? He's been sound asleep for the past three hours, lad." Arthur responded curiously noticing one of Alfred's hands had reappeared from under the covers. He grasped it, relaxing a bit when he felt Alfred grasp it weakly too. However Alfred's eyes narrowed and an anxious look appeared on his face. "What is it lad?"

"I can feel his emotions, he tells me things." Alfred said quickly panting from the effort afterwards. "I..I guess we're weird like that...ya know?" However the anxiety of being left alone gripped his senses, he was too weak to fight them. He could feel Mattie's anxiety on top of his, "Please don't leave us, you left earlier...and..and didn't come back for ...a...a long time.." Alfred responded panting out of breath.

Arthur blinked a couple of times before letting a warm smile cross his features. He then kicked his slippers off and climbed into the king sized bed getting in between both of his sons. "How is this then?" He watched as Alfred curled close burying his face into his side not making a verbal response. He stroked the blonde hair then watched as in his sleep Matthew turned as well and lay his head on Arthur's lap.

France appeared in the door way a bowl of soup in his hand, "I guess eating is out of zee question then, oui?" He noticed both the young countries were curled into Arthur's lap, a sight he hadn't seen since they were little boys. "And I see you still 'ave the touch?" He smiled and walked over sitting on Matthew's side stroking the sweaty back. "Has anyzing changed?"

"No, nothing, I was surprised Alfred was even able to sit up for as long as he did, and poor Matthew hasn't awoken at all since I came in here. Alfred's stomach wasn't ready yet for any food so I doubt Matthew's will be." As he said this he watched as France carefully sat up Matthew and held him close maneuvering around him so he could climb in beside Arthur. Once he was settled he laid Matthew's head back down onto his lap. "There, you're papa is here, petit."

"Alfred said he could feel that Matthew wanted you earlier." Arthur explained then sighed leaning against the headboard, "We've got to be more careful, we left them alone to long today again."

"Ah, I thought that was too easy earlier." Francis responded glancing down at the sleeping Matthew then over to Alfred. "We may need to call zee doctor back, oui?"

"No, it scared them last time, we should try and handle it ourselves."


	9. Extra Scene 02  Spirit Animals

**Polar Opposites **

**Extra Scene 02**

by Robin Gurl 

**(I am trying to figure out how I want to the doctor to act so I wrote two extra scenes with ideas oO still working on it. There are no couples, no FrUk or to be USUK etc. These are extra scenes and won't be completed in anyway – other than me using them for the actual story. : D) **

**Disclaimer: I own the doctor. The idea is from a friend. Hetalia belongs to Hima-Papa. **

The clock ticked the seconds by as Arthur sat with his needlework in his lap. He wasn't able to focus on it however; his mind was on the boys who were upstairs in the sick room by themselves with Dr. Otis.

Something about the doctor seemed off today and he couldn't figure out what it was. The old man had been kind enough when he'd appeared at the door, especially at being called for so quickly. He had even smiled in a way that wasn't his usual mocking look. But something wasn't right.

"Stop fidgeting, mon lapin." France's voice startled him out of his thoughts and he yelped in pain as he stuck his finger with the needle. Arthur glanced up glaring and put the injured finger to his mouth putting pressure to the tiny prick. "They are fine."

"First off," He said straightening up and crossing his arms. "I am not your rabbit, Frog and second, of course they are fine. Why wouldn't they be?"

"You tell me, Angleterre. You are the one looking at the clock every minute and over your shoulder at the stairs. If you think zey will run away I zink you are fine. They are pretty much bed ridden, oui?"

But the lads were defenseless he wanted to add. Wait, was that what his problem was? It had to be. He kicked himself mentally, yes America and Canada may be ill but they are powerful countries and young men. He kept calling them boys but he knew better and had to start publicly reminding himself.

He heard France sigh and looked over again feeling a wave of disgust as the Frenchman smiled at him. He glowered his way, "Stop looking so pleased with yourself." He then put the needlework on the table and sighed, "I'm going to make a cup of tea, would you like one?"

"Typical. When you worry you try to hide your fears by making a cup of tea." France responded crossing his legs and opening the newspaper. "Alright, what ever, go on make your tea. I'll be right here."

"Frog." Arthur muttered to himself as he walked into the kitchen.

*~*

The tall man sat his black bag down on the right nightstand with a clunk awaking the two sleeping figures in the bed. They both moaned in slight unison turning over expecting to see Britain and France. Through blurry eyes they saw a figure they didn't recognize, panic started to rise up in their stomachs again.

Matthew clutched Kumajiro close eyeing the stranger as he moved closer to Alfred. "Ah, I see you are both awake. I heard from your…" He paused as if to think before responding. "Adoptive fathers that you were feeling ill?"

His voice sounded very old but it still had an authoritative tone to it. Alfred squinted in the dim lit room to try and figure out who the man was. Finally unable to see because of the closed shutters he swallowed nervously and sat up slightly, Nantucket drooped in front of his vision. He wiped it away then hoarsely asked, "Wh..Who are you?"

"I'm your doctor, do you not remember me?" The voice dropped an octave and Alfred felt Matthew shiver. He weakly stroked his brother's blonde hair soothingly before shaking his head, immediately regretting it as he finished. He leaned back against the head of the bed panting as he tried to regain his balance. "I'm guessing not, well at any rate we're going to figure out what is wrong with you."

"…please…leave…"

Both the doctor and Alfred looked over to Matthew and saw the young Canadian nation trying to sit up. "Dude, just …just lay back down.."

"I'm not leaving until I figure out what is wrong, now from what Arthur has told me, you both have a rather high fever, rumor has it yours young man in particular-" He eyed Alfred who was glaring at him through feverish blue eyes. "Got very high earlier and you went unconscious?"

"Yeh so." Alfred croaked. He didn't want to voice it either but Matthew was right. This dude was just weird. Wait scratch that, he would have spoken if he had the energy. Right now he just felt so drained. Sitting up was taking most of his energy away.

"A high fever is nothing to laugh at, Alfred." Alfred noticed that the doctor had opened the black bag. He tried so hard to keep his eyes open but he was slipping back into the warm sleep that he'd come to love lately. He shook his head mentally slapping himself awake. He wasn't going to go to sleep with this weirdo in the room. Something glinted in the dim light and instinct made him inch closer to his brother. "I know you are a country but even a country can die from a high fever."

"R..Right…" Alfred responded his eyes not leaving the figure in front of him.

"And your brother, has he had any bad side effects from you being ill?" A smirk crossed the dark face in the shadows as Alfred's eyes grew wider. "Yes, I know of your abilities."

The figure of the man moved through the cracks in the blinds and suddenly Alfred felt a prick in his arm. Something cold went into him and he tried to pull away. If he'd been well he could have easily pulled away from this guy and thrown him into the wall. "…wha…wha..did…you…" His arm hurt but his mind felt foggy. He couldn't think properly and his limbs felt heavy. "Nomattie.." He slurred before he fell to the side, the doctor catching his body. He felt his mind drifting off and no longer had the energy to fight it.

"Hey what did you-" Matt shouted in his quiet voice. At first he'd told himself that Alfred had just been given medicine but now – something wasn't right. As he sat up the doctor pushed him back down and put a hand over his mouth. He struggled weakly his bear falling out of his arms. There was no way in his weak state he was going to win against the man. What did he want anyway?

The smaller figure underneath him squirmed and was quite strong for a sick country. But no matter, he'd calm him down eventually. "It'll all be over soon, Matthew." His voice was dripping with a sick sweetness that made Matthew's stomach churn with fear. What did that mean? His hands went up and tried to push the man off him.

There was a part of him that was tired of being a doctor to the British Empire. Some where in the back of his mind he remembered the days when he was free. Before he was Dr. Otis the one to call when Countries became ill. Before Britain had conquered his lands and had offered him a place in the royal family as the family physician. At the time injured and in no place to question he had agreed.

Now, thousands of years later, he was tired of it. He'd taken care of every country in existence at least once and was never thanked for it. Not once. And then to be called out of the blue to come care for the demon twins, two he thought he'd been discharged of when they grew up, was the last straw.

The boys had always frightened him. He had told Arthur that they were nothing but trouble the day they were born. He could feel it, a sense of the devil in them. He'd witnessed it before, this was why he had sedated the older of the two (by two minutes) and now- he pulled away from the unconscious lad on the bed, one arm hanging limp off the side swinging in the air still from the momentum, the other had dropped when his air supply had gotten low and in his sick state unable to fight back even if he tried.

He stepped back with an evil smirk on his features and took his stethoscope out of his bag sitting on the edge of the bed. It was much easier checking the devil children out when they were unconscious.

He lifted Alfred's orange sleep shirt and revealed the feverish skin, he placed the cold metal to it and smiled as the body he was hovering over twitched, through the stethoscope he could hear the typical sounds and evidence of a terrible congested breathing path ways. Other than that there was no evidence he could find of why Alfred was as sick as he was. He made note however that Alfred's usual cowlick – something the lad had named 'nantucket' when he was younger – was drooping. Somehing he rarely saw and was intrigued by it.

Beside Alfred the young country he'd just knocked unconscious moaned and looked to be coming to. He sighed annoyed at himself, he must have not hit the right pressure point. "Well, you're brother is ill." He said as calmly as he could not taking his eyes off Alfred. He did reach forward however and tugged on the drooping bit of hair. Alfred gasped and moaned, the doctor watched for any other sign of movement. Nothing else happened other than a weak wince and another moan of pain. Of course he wasn't going to move or awaken, not with that sedative in his blood stream.

Matthew's head lolled to one side and his eyes opened slowly staring at the doctor hovering over his brother. "H…Hey…wh..what..?" His head was killing him and he winced unable to say anything else. He mentally screamed for Alfred to wake up before this guy hurt him more and he got nothing. His eyes flew open with pure panic, Alfred wasn't dead he could still feel him but then why wasn't he answering. Usually even when Alfred was sleeping he could still at least reach him.

Dr. Otis reached over Alfred and calmly put a large hand on Matt's pale forehead. He smirked as if reading the Canadian's mind. "He has been sedated, he won't you're your cries until it wears off in about four hours or so." The form underneath him let out a weak whimper of fear.

Even though he couldn't physically show it, Matthew was getting upset over everything. Doctors were supposed to help people not harm them. "..you drugged..him…why…?" He was going to give this doctor one last chance. Of course Dr. Otis had a reason for doing it…after all Alfred hated doctors and typically injured at least one nurse during routine check ups. But this time Alfred was too weak to fight back, he was the same way. There wasn't a reason to drug an already sick person. "..why..?" He asked again glaring.

The doctor took the sweet tone again but this time it didn't scare him it only annoyed him. Everyone talked with him this way, as if he were a defensless child who couldn't take care of himself. Most of the time he let it fly because he was always too quiet to voice his dislike for it but this time it involved Alfred. His brother had been hurt by this stranger. "He needed to rest and I know you are aware of his hatred towards doctors, his super strength just required for him to be put down."

"..he's…he's my brother…not..an animal.." Matt cried out weakly, his eyes changed colors and he felt a hidden strength slowly coursing through his veins. It was a pure energy that made his aches go away and his vision cleared. He pulled away from the doctor's grasp and let out an uncharacteristic growl.

The doctor gasped but didn't move and stood his ground a smirk only crossed his features. "So your evil personaility does exist?" The once blue eyes were now glowing a vibrant purple and two fangs seemed to have appeared, they glinted in the dim light as Canada opened his mouth to respond.

"You touch my brother again…"

The doctor seemed unphased by the threat and only stood up walking over to his black bag. He pulled out another syringe and walked towards the glowing country. "Now now, Matthew, using up your reserve energy could kill you." He straddled the young man and tried to inject him with the same sedative as his brother. He never got that far. Two hands pushed his chest and he was thrown off and onto the ground.

He sat up pulling away from the wall and noticed a bit of blood oozing from his head. Well that's a bother, he'd have to patch that up later. "I am the doctor, I will do whatever I deem necessary to heal you both. Now be a good lad and calm down. You're brother isn't dead."

*~*

France was startled awake to see that Arthur must not have ever returned. He sat up and glanced at the clock, the doctor had been up there for almost half an hour. What were they doing up there?

Then he noticed two figurines the boys had gotten from an Eskimo Family in what was now Alaska, hundreds of years ago were glowing. He scrambled out of his chair and walked over to them wide eyed. "Merde."

"Francis what have I told you about using such language." Arthur chastised as he walked into the living room, his third cup of tea in his hands steaming. The aroma had taken a bit longer but it had finally calmed him down.

Wordlessly France only pointed towards the figures then looked back at Arthur. The British man's eyes narrowed and he dropped the tea cup and stepped over the shattered glass before running down the hallway to the stairs. "Oh bloody fucking hell what is Dr. Otis doing?"

"Wait. Mind including me in on this?" France reached out and pulled Arthur's arm as he started up the stairs towards the second floor. "If something is going on I need to know about it."

"Do you remember when we got those trinkets? The family claimed they were magical and would help in a time of need?"

"Of course superstitional nonsense, oui?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and pulled away from France running up the stairs. He was afraid of what he was going to find once he opened the door. He hadn't exactly believed in that nonsense but then he hadn't tossed it to the side either. He knew the twins were different with their already ability to speak with one another mentally and other things, he wasn't going to question a thing called spirit animals. The problem was if that was the case Dr. Otis had a chance of being killed by his two sons.

When he yanked the door open he saw Matthew and Alfred, their eyes glowing standing over the crouched Dr. Otis. However Matthew looked angry but Alfred looked…almost like he was sleep walking? "What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Leave us, we'll take care of him." Matthew said in a voice that wasn't his. As he did the view of his fangs appeared. His facial features did soften a bit at seeing Britain but they quickly hardened again as he turned back to the figure on the ground.

Arthur looked down at the doctor to see scratches and blood was everywhere. He was pushed backwards by Alfred who stepped up to him out of no where with an evil half coherent grin on his pale features. Arthur cried out and lost his balance nearly falling back down the stairs. He braced himself for impact knowing he'd live if he fell but somewhere in Cambridge there would be an earthquake something he didn't want to happen. But his mind had more important things to think about like why Alfred had done that. He and Alfred had gotten into many spats before but had never gotten physical like this, ever.

He was stopped from falling though and looked up to see France. "T..Thank you."

"Mon Deu have they lost their minds?"

"No." Arthur pulled away and tried to think this through. "Something happened to piss them off…"

"And what are we going to do to fix it?"

"Did you not see Alfred? He looked like he was barely on his feet and coherent. He's not controlling his body." Then green eyes widened. "The spirit animals we need to break them."

"But Angleterre-"

"Do it. NOW." He pushed past France and ran down the stairs grabbing Alfred's blue spirit animal, a grizzly bear figure. He held it over his head and threw it to the ground as hard as it could. It cracked and shattered joining the broken tea cup. The shards glowed blue and they heard a scream of pain then the sound of something heavy falling.

Francis nervously picked up the white spirit animal in the shape of a polar bear that belonged to Matthew. He had never thought these animals could cause such chaos.

Upstairs they heard Matthew screaming at the doctor and the doctor shouted in pain. "Now you frog, throw it, break it before Matthew kills him."

The thought of Matthew, his precious Matthew, killing someone wrenched his heart. He threw the white spirit animal to the ground as well and it shattered in just as many pieces.

There was another scream of pain and this time it belonged to Matthew. He scream ended with a crash. Then the entire house went quiet except for the panting coming from Arthur and Francis. Numbly Arthur stepped over the mess and hurried up the stairs hoping they hadn't been too late.

The door hung off two of the hinges and he stepped into the room. The doctor was working his way to his feet minding his injures, the boys looked to be unconscious on the ground. Knowing the doctor could tend to his own injuries, Arthur pushed past him and ran over kneeling beside Matthew.

The young Canadian's eyes fluttered open weakly and a few tears slipped down his cheeks as he realized who was beside him. He reached up and clutched the green fabric of the sweatervest, more tears forming, "He..he drugged…Alfred.." He whispered weakly. "…he hurt..my..brother.."

Arthur carefully handed him over to Francis keeping one of his hands still clutched into one of Matthew's. France could only gather the small country into his arms and try to comfort him. "Go on, check on Alfred, oui? I've got him."

Arthur nodded still in shock on what was going on. He reluctantly undid Matthew's fingers from his hand and let France take over. He stood up and briefly made his way over to Alfred turning him over. Unlike Matthew, Alfred didn't budge. "Alfred, lad, speak to me."

"…he drugged him.." Matthew insisted again.

"And you're going to listen to a sick country? You know Matthew has always been one to exaggerate." The doctor tried one more feeble attempt to save himself. It was stupid and he knew it.

Matthew fearfully clung to France tears streaming down his cheeks, France only rubbed the small back and glanced at Arthur knowing better than to step into this.

Britain's back muscles tensed and Arthur glanced over his shoulder at the injured doctor, his green eyes on fire. "What did you do to my son?"

"I did what I always do to him, I sedated him."

A laugh escaped Britain's lips, an evil laugh almost a cackle. "You seriously sedated an already sick country? Just how sick in the head are you?" He carefully laid Alfred back down on the ground then stood up and walked past France who merely held Canada closer hiding the pale face in his chest. Canada didn't need to see this.

There was a way to Arthur's walk now that was different than normal and France knew he'd gone back to his Pirate days. "It'll be alright, mon cher, just don't look." He whispered to the blonde in his arms.

Arthur didn't even bother to kneel, he merely bent down and lifted the doctor to his feet with strength he hadn't had since he was younger. "Grab your things and leave." He said firmly but with a glint in his eyes that left the discussion closed. "The Queen will hear of this, mark my words."

The doctor stumbled and caught the black bag that was thrown at him and tried to leave with dignity but Arthur tripped him and with a cackle kicked him out the door. They heard a crash as the doctor obviously "tripped" down the stairs and Arthur straightened back up his body less tense. He knelt down beside Matthew and rubbed the shaking back, "It's all over now, lad, we'll take care of this ourselves alright?"

Francis just grinned as he stood letting Arthur help him to his feet while he still held Canada in his arms. "Angleterre I never knew you still had it in you."

Arthur blushed and glared, "Well it comes back at times when it's needed. Help me get Alfred back in bed so he can sleep off the sedative then we'll sit with Matthew until he calms down."

France walked to the side of the bed and gently tried to lay Canada back down but he tried to cling, "c'est ok, vous êtes en sécurité."

"…..papa ne me laisse pas s'il vous plaît….." Using all of his willpower, France his undid the Canadian's arms and covered him up then placed a kiss on the feverish forehead before helping Arthur carry Alfred to the bedside.


	10. Extra Scene 03  Evil Doctor

**Polar Opposites **

**Extra Scene 03**

by Robin Gurl 

**(I am trying to figure out how I want to the doctor to act so I wrote two extra scenes with ideas oO still working on it. There are no couples, no FrUk or to be USUK etc. These are extra scenes and won't be completed in anyway – other than me using them for the actual story. : D) **

**Disclaimer: I own the doctor. The idea is from a friend. Hetalia belongs to Hima-Papa. **

They both watched fearfully as Francis and Arthur were shewed out of the room so the doctor, Otis could check them out. Matthew clung to his brother, they were both as awake as they were going to get in their sick states and both very aware that they didn't trust this man.

"Now now, no need to be afraid, I used to be your doctor when you were young as well, you've both grown into fine young countries, now what seems to be the problem?" He looked huge, even in Alfred's eyes, his voice was deep and hoarse sounding, like he'd smoked for too long.

One big hand came down on Alfred's forehead and he winced at the pressure but kept a tight lip. His grip around Matt got tighter as he thought of the doctor doing this to him as well. "High fever, how long has this been going on?"

Alfred watched the giant hand as it went back in the air, he felt his body tense up as if it were preparing for some sort of attack. He didn't know why but he felt like he needed to be ready. "Um…well….for as long as we've been here…a week or two..?"

"And they've just now called for me? What imbeciles," He muttered more to himself than the twins. Then his gaze fell on Matthew and Alfred felt him starting to shake hugging the bear closer to him burying his face in Alfred's side. "My, you are still as shy as you were when you were younger, let me see your fever, lad. I won't hurt you."

Clearly Matthew didn't agree and only buried himself deeper, in his mind he screamed for Alfred to send the man away and to get Father and Papa back up here. He didn't like this man and didn't feel safe.

Before Alfred could push the doctor away, the same large hand that felt for his fever shot forward and pulled Matthew out of his hiding spot. The other hand joined the first and he held Matt up with one of the giant hands while the other felt for it. The grip looked to be a bit too tight, Matthew was whimpering softly wishing he'd just hurry up.

"Yours doesn't seem as high, lad. You should be able to go down stairs and join your family." Matthew's eyes widened and he shook his head silently moving closer to Alfred. "I know of your twin powers you don't have to hide them from me. I know you feel what the other does."

"Then leave us be, he's staying." Alfred said as clearly and politely as he could. "Please just find out what is wrong with us then leave."

The doctor grunted an uninteligble response and turned back to his bag seeming to ignore the hard stares he was receiving from Alfred. "Well I am tending to agree with Mr. Kirkland, I think it's a cold mixed with the bad American Economy, however, I could be wrong and it be something completely different." Then he eyed the bear in the other countries' arms. "Does this ever get washed?"

"Washed?" Matthew asked wide eyed. "No…?"

"This could even be the culprit," He reached forward and took the bear right out of Matthew's arms holding it roughly. "It could be making you sicker."

"Kumajiro would never make anyone sick, give him back!" Matthew exclaimed climbing unsteadily to his knees, he fell forward his arms barely holding him up as a wave of vertigo washed over him. Beside him he felt the bed shake and to his surprise Alfred was up on his feet.

"Give my brother back his bear then leave."

"You need to get back in bed, young man. You're in no condition to be up on your feet." The doctor tried to reach forward and grab Alfred's arm but the other country pushed him away.

"Don't touch me or my brother ever again, leave." Alfred's eyes were hard and even though he felt like he was going to faint no one was going to talk to Matthew like that and get away with it. He'd had just about enough of this doctor, family or not, he didn't like him.

"I have a job to do and I'm going to do it. Now if you will excuse me, I will check on your brother then I will check on you." He pushed past Alfred clearly thinking the boy wasn't going to stop him, he sat on the edge of the bed and pushed Matthew back to a laying position on his back.

Alfred heard Matthew whimper and he lost his temper. Even sick his strength was still present and he used it to his advantage. He pulled the doctor off the bed and pushed him hard into the wall. He was reeling after he did that with all the movement but he was furious that this old quack had some how fooled Arthur into thinking he was ok.

Any doctor that looked after them before should have known not to remove the bear, not to separate them, and would have sedated Alfred at least a bit with his super strength. In Alfred's opinion this guy was a nut case.

The door flung open with Francis and Arthur standing in the doorway, they saw Alfred standing over Dr. Otis. "Alfred Jones what the bloody hell have you done." Arthur ran over and didn't know who to help, Alfred or Dr. Otis. "Sir, I'm so sorry."

"I asked him to leave nicely he wouldn't."

"What did he do to warrant you throwing him into the wall? I've told you to watch your temper." Arthur scolded catching Alfred as he lost his balance.

"He..he..scared Mattie…I couldn't…I had to …I had to help…" His energy burst was gone and his knees buckled.

Arthur caught him and eased him down to the ground looking over at France who looked just as helpless with Matthew in his arms clinging for dear life. Then he saw the white bear on the ground and looked to Dr. Otis, "Why is the bear on the ground?"

"I was trying to throw it away, it maybe the cause of their sickness." He said in a stone cold way as he dusted himself off.

"The bear not being there will cause an illness, he's lost it already and he worked himself into a fit at not being able to find it." He picked up the bear and threw it to Francis to put it back in his owner's arms.

"Iggy, please, don't let him stay…" Alfred whispered as he was helped up. "We…we don't trust him…"

Arthur sighed walking Alfred to the bed and placing him back in, "I'm sorry, Dr. Otis, but could you please leave. I'm sorry to trouble you but I won't have the boys panicking like this, it isn't good for their health."


	11. Visiting the Doctor

**Polar Opposites **  
**Chapter 8**  
**By Robin Gurl**

**(Sorry for the super long wait. So much stuff/crap has been happening in my life...just..well..be happy I'm alive ok :) I stupidly tried to kill myself in August. But here I am again.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea..oh and Otis. xD**

* * *

The next time Alfred was woken up was when he felt someone shaking his shoulder, "Lad, we made it." He sat up with Britain's help and looked out bleary eyed. He vaguely saw a lady in an old maid uniform come and knock on the window.

The knock scared Canada as he jolted up, eyes wide but glowing feverishly, "Papa?" He croaked hoarsely.

France sighed and hugged the younger country to him trying to soothe his fears, "[It's alright, petit, we've just arrived.]"

Britain opened his door noting it had stopped raining for the moment. The clouds were still dark reminding him the bottom could fall out at any moment. He smiled politely at the maid, "We're here to see Doctor Otis."

"Of course you are and the two patients? Oh I see, it's the twins." There was a sickening sweetness that made Britain a little nervous. "Do I need to call for wheel chairs?"

France answered before Britain could, Canada still clinging to him with a death grip, "Non, I can carry them. Just show me where." He had sensed Britain's nervousness immediately and for good reason. The doctor's house keepers (and even the doctor himself) had always been on the eccentric side. He hated how this was the only way to get help for the twins but it was rare enough to have an actual physician for the countries – much less one who was a country himself. He placed a comforting hand on Britain's shoulder, "Just relax mon amie." He whispered, "We'll keep them safe. Remember, we need his help."

"Need" his help. Britain sighed annoyed – France was right and even though he had been the one to mention Dr. Otis, he still didn't feel comfortable around the doctor. Rumors had been spreading for centuries how he started the black plague and then "found" the antidote just to make himself look better. The black plague had nearly killed Britain – what was he going to do to the twins?

"B-Britain?" America's voice startled him out of his thoughts and he looked down to see two feverish blue eyes staring up at him worried, "You o-ok dude?" Then America turned his head in towards the seat coughing and shivering.

"It's alright, lad, just relax." Britain took a deep breath then nodded at France, "I'm alright! Let's go see what's wrong with you two, shall we?"

The other door was opened and Canada was picked up first. He was wrapped up in the thin blankets cuddling his bear, his head on France's shoulder, "Shh," France said whispering soft French into the young Canadian's ear, "Well be inside soon, hopefully in a warm bed."

"I'm afraid not, sir." The maid responded opening the door to the main home, "Please sit him on the couch."

"Sit him?" France exclaimed trying to keep his own cool. He stopped in the foyer coddling Matthew closer to him, "The twins can't sit up without help, they are too weak, oui?"

"I'm sorry, I don't make the rules." She motioned towards the sitting room.

France sighed, "Fine." He walked a bit further and sat Canada down on the couch. As he tucked the blankets around the frail sick body, he heard a shuffling and panting. He looked over his shoulder, his hand rubbing Canada's head comfortingly. He smiled when he saw America leaning on Britain with all of his weight – panting exhausted.

"A-America- what are you doing up?"

"D-Didn't w-want to leave M-Matthew alone. So he begged me t-to help him." Britain responded panting himself, "How is Canada?"

"Partially coherent. Matthew, mon petit, your brother is here." France whispered as Canada leaned forward unable to hold himself up, his head resting against France's side.

Britain walked America the remaining distance and carefully sat America down, "How do you feel?"

America sad down heavily nearly collapsing and heaved exhausted. He looked over to Canada worried for a second before he leaned back into the couch shivering, his eyes closed, "T-Tired..s-sick.."

Britain sighed and squeezed his shoulder comfortingly, "Just relax.."

Thunder exploded outside as the lights flickered before France or Britain would say anything else. Canada screamed clinging to France who knelt down in front of him, Britain quickly leaned down and covered America's ears with his hands.

"Shh, mon cher, it's alright, petit, Papa's here." France whispered over and over again holding Canada close, rocking him as thunder exploded again – this time America whimpered causing France to look at Britain.

"Easy lad, just take it easy." Britain soothed, his eyes met France's gaze. What were they going to do when the doctor arrived?

*~*

"Ah, I see you made it!" A deep voice caused both France and Britain to look up. "And oh the twins have grown so much." A man stepped in from the hallway in a dark dress suit that looked like something out of the early 1800s. "Now, who am I to check first?"

His tone kept changing and Britain couldn't tell how serious he was. He just hugged America tighter still trying to soothe the cries from the thunder. He looked over and saw France was doing the same to Canada. Even France looked abnormally protective as ice blue eyes followed the doctors every move.

"Bonjour, this is in a social call, Otis and I think you know this." France's voice had a different tone to it as he stroked Canada's hair trying to prevent a panic attack. His tone was strained between comforting and being ready to pounce.

"Francis is right, now can you help us or not?"

"You two were always the impatient countries." The doctor responded almost amused. He moved closer noting how protective they were. "Alright then, who first? Or the better question – which one is ill?"

"Well see that is the problem," Britain started straightening up but not letting go of America. "It started with America – or so we think."

"However, you know how the twins are connected – one falls ill the other isn't far behind," France finished.

The doctor nodded pulling out his stethoscope, "Well let's start at the root of the problem, shall we?" He knelt down in front of America the young country lifted his head slightly, blue eyes glowing feverishly.

He tried to smile, "H-Hello d-doc.." The smile quickly faded as the coughs came back as he hunched over. He felt Britain's hands on his back.

"Easy lad, easy." Britain told him soothingly watching the doctor's every move. He heard America gasp breathlessly as the cold stethoscope touched his fever skin. Britain found himself holding his breath waiting for the doctor's response.

The doctor's eyes narrowed and he moved the stethoscope up and down listening intently. Then pulled away and put his hand on America's forehead, his eyes lifting to look at Britain, "Sounds like deep congestion and a high fever….am I missing anything else?"

"They can't eat, Otis." France broke in stroking Canada's hair, "They can't sit nor stand – they are always dizzy."

"And the panic attacks!" Britain exclaimed. "They've gotten to where they can feel each other's emotions."

"Arthur, this has been established," Otis began a hint of annoyance in his voice, "Since they were little.."

"No, I mean more than usual. Yes, it started out as a bloody cold but now it's worse."

Dr. Otis stood up looking to Canada, "And he is exactly the same as Alfred?" He stepped forward and knelt down in front of Canada listening to his breathing as well.

"Yes, the exact same. I think whatever it is has spread to their economy and people." Right at that time England's phone rang. He held it up "It's Germany, please excuse me."

Otis' eyes widened and he looked to France, "Germany?"

"Oui, Arthur sent him to check on their people for us." France watched Britain as he talked hoping for any physical hints. All he saw was worry.

Britain finally hung up. He walked over squeezing America's shoulder before sitting back down. Otis removed the stethoscope and stood up after checking Canada's fever as well, "Well what did Ludwig say?"

Britain sighed, "It's passed to their people over 1000 people in Canada and America have died from this disease."

End Chapter 8


End file.
